Undercover Lovers
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: UPDATED! Sam, Kerry, Andrea and Suzie are asked to take part on an undercover operation. What seems to be a simple case isn't what it appears. Will they become trapped in the criminal underworld? Pairings are SP, KS, AN and SZOC. Please review xxx.
1. Going Undercover

**Undercover Lovers  
****Chapter One : Going Undercover**

**Summary: Sam, Kerry, Andrea and Suzie are asked to take part on an undercover operation. What seems to be a simple case isn't what it appears. Will they become trapped in the criminal underworld? Pairings are SP, KS, AN and SZ.  
This is a re-written and improved version of my fic 'Undercover Lovers' that was posted about a year ago. The first two chapters will be a bit similar but after that the plot is totally different.  
The rating may change along the way. Oh, and Suzie might seem very different but her character is fun to play with as we only see one side of her.  
Please review and say what you think! Vikki xxx

* * *

**

"Sam! Suzie!" DI Neil Manson called across the CID room to his two female officers. "Inspector Gold wants to see you both downstairs in her office now."

"Uh oh, looks like someone's in trouble!" DS Phil Hunter joked, looking up from his desk opposite Sam's. She shot him a playful glare in response.

"On my way guv!" DS Samantha Nixon replied, logging off the computer. DC Suzie Sim followed suit. Exchanging looks they headed downstairs together, both wondering what the Inspector wanted them for.

"I wonder what all that was about?" Phil said to one of Sun Hill's newest officers DC Zain Nadir.

He looked up from his work and across at Phil, he shrugged his shoulders but he was intrigued too.

* * *

"Come on in Sam, Suzie." Inspector Gold greeted them, letting them into her office where PCs Kerry Young and Andrea Dunbar were already waiting. They took the two empty seats beside them and noticed that Kerry and Andrea looked as puzzled as they felt. 

Gina perched on the table at the front of the briefing room and made eye contact with all four of them in turn. They looked back at her expectantly, waiting for her to make things clearer.

"I expect you all wonder what you're doing here." She began and was greeted with four nodding heads. "The four of you have been chosen as the best women for the job."

Again the women looked confused.

"The Superintendent has decided that the four of you will be the best coppers to take part in a large scale drug and human trafficking operation." She explained.

None of them had quite expected this but they were all pleased to have been chosen and recognised for their hard work, especially Sam.

"But why us?" She asked.

"Apart from your radiant beauty." Gina said with a smile. "We think that the operation will be the most successful with four good and hard working coppers like yourselves."

Gina Gold spent the next hour and half explaining as many of the details and specifics of the case as she could.

"The four of you will be suspended from normal duties until the operation is over. You can take the rest of the day off but I want you back here at seven o'clock sharp dressed appropriately for an evening at the White Swan on Canley High Street."

They exchanged excited and nervous glances with each other before Gina let them go.

* * *

"Hey Smithy." Phil said to the sergeant as he was on his way home, Dale was just about to leave too. "Zain and I are thinking of heading to the pub later for a few drinks, we wondered if you'd like to come to." 

"Count me in." Smithy grinned. "Thanks Phil."

"No problem, see you later then." He replied.

The two men went off to their separate cars, both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Phil wondered why Sam hadn't come back to CID after she had been called away to meet with Gina Gold. He missed her even when she was only gone for the day, no one else understood him like she did. He hoped everything was okay and there was an explanation for her disappearance. Smithy was having similar thoughts but about Kerry Young. He had barely seen her that day apart from at the morning briefing and then June Ackland had told him that PC Young wouldn't be returning to work that afternoon. The day had passed slowly from then on without the chance of working with her or even catching a glimpse of her in the corridors.

* * *

Neil Manson sat at his desk and wished there had been a way that he could have prevented Andrea Dunbar being involved in an upcoming undercover operation without giving away his obvious feelings for her to his colleagues. Only the most senior officers knew about the operation and Neil had only been told that four of Sun Hill's officers were being selected. He didn't know any of the specifics about the case. The last thing he wanted was for his affair with Andrea to get out. They weren't together anymore but it could still be damaging to both of their careers and also to his reputation. Andrea had felt guilty for taking Neil away from his wife and son and had broken off their relationship. Neil wondered if she regretted the decision because he missed her every spare moment of the day. 

A knock on the door brought him out of his reverie. It was DC Zain Nadir.

"I'm off now, guv." He said, presenting the DI with a manilla folder with the finished report on a car theft case.

"Thanks Zain." Neil replied distractedly. The young DC could tell that something wasn't right.

"Are you okay guv?" He asked.

Neil nodded but Zain wasn't convinced.

"Look, Phil, Smithy and I are going out for a drink later, you should come along too."

"Thanks." DI Manson gave him a small smile. "I might take you up on that offer."

**Reviewing prevents wrinkles.**


	2. First Night

**Undercover Lovers  
Chapter Two: First Night**

**Thanks to: Lornz, Beccy, Lauz, PurpleSara, Emz, Newsteadgirl, Sarah, Leanne, Abi, Bex, Laura and Emma for reviewing the first chapter:D  
Please review! Vikki xxx

* * *

**

Sam, Suzie, Kerry and Andrea met in the ladies locker room just before seven that evening. They changed into their outfits for the night and applied more make up than Gina would ever have allowed if they were on the beat. It was obvious that they were all as excited and nervous as each other. It was an honour to be picked to be part of a high profile undercover operation and they were all grateful for the opportunity.

"You all look great." Kerry complimented, taking in her friend's choice of outfits. Sam and Andrea looked stunning in a cranberry halterneck dress and a sapphire strappy one. It was Suzie that suprised Kerry the most. She was used to seeing Suzie in black or charcoal grey suits with plain tops that gave nothing away. Tonight Suzie's dark eyes were highlighted with dark kohl and her hair was loose and lightly curled around her shoulders. Her dressed was a deep pink and reached her knees, showing just the right amount of cleavage.

They thanked her and compliment Kerry on her own strapless black dress. They all felt like they were dressed up for a night out on the town rather than taking part in a serious undercover operation. They all wondered what the night would hold in store for them, the day had been full of suprises already.

* * *

"Ladies, you look beautiful." Gina smiled, welcoming them back into the relief's briefing room. As their Inspector, Gina was used to seeing Kerry and Andrea in their uniform with their hair scraped back and Sam and Suzie in sober suits, it was certainly a transformation. "You look ready for tonight, but do you feel ready?" She asked. 

They exchanged looks and nodded. The task was fairly simple. Two of them they would work behind the bar serving drinks while the other two of them would blend in with crowds and look out for any drug smuggling or any rumours that were floating around. It meant getting up close and personal with some pretty dangerous people but Gina and superiors knew that the women they had chosen were more than capable. They were meeting another man at the pub who would help them although Gina had told them to be careful around him and not alert him to the fact that they were coppers.

* * *

Neil parked his car in the car park at the back of the White Swan pub and hoped that he had made the right decision by accepting Zain's offer. He had changed out of his usual work suit but he still felt uncomfortable and slightly on edge. He looked at his watch, it was six thirty. Philippa would be home from work soon after picking Jake up from the childminder. Neil decided that he would make up some excuse later for why he was late and smelled of smoke and alcohol. He headed inside and walked over to where Phil and Zain were already sat at a table. The two detectives had already bought an extra drink and Neil sipped at it gratefully. Just as they had all finished their first rounds of drinks Dale Smith turned up, apologising for his lateness. 

"I'll get the next round." Neil offered. "What'll you be having Smithy?"

Dale ordered a pint too and Neil went up to the bar to get them. Just as he headed back to the table, Sam, Kerry, Andrea and Suzie slipped in through the side entrance of the pub. They had gone unnoticed for now, but for how much longer?

* * *

When they arrived a tall, pretty girl with red hair was working behind the bar, pulling pints and pouring wine for the customers. The four girls were shown into the back, unseen part of the pub and were greeted by an attractive man in his late thirties. His hair was dark and slightly wavy, his blue eyes were intelligent and searching. He greeted the four of them and asked for their names before introducing himself as Tom. He also introduced the barmaid Corinne. He explained again that two of them would be working the bar and the other two would be mingling with the crowd, however his intentions were different to that of Inspector Gold's.  
"Anything you need, just ask." He said, before disappearing upstairs. Tom seemed nice enougn but all four of them knew that most successful criminals could seem as nice as the next person on the outside. Kerry and Andrea were the first two to be behind the bar and Suzie and Sam had the task of mixing in. Between them Kerry and Andrea quickly learnt how to pour and mix the drinks without looking liek total amateurs. Sam bought a white wine from them smiled at them encouragingly before heading off to get lost in the crowd. Suzie headed off in a different route to Sam, unaware of the appreciative stares that followed her.

* * *

At their table the four policemen were laughing loudly at some comment that Phil had just made. 

"My round!" Smithy said, standing up and pulling his wallet from his back pocket of his jeans. They had been through two rounds already and were starting to relax and enjoy themselves.

"Four pints of beer please." Smithy ordered from the redheaded barmaid. He did a double take as she moved to one side and he saw the blonde woman stood behind her. Maybe it was just the alcohol but she looked just like Kerry. The blonde turned so that he back was to Smithy and he couldn't be sure. He dismissed it and blamed it on having too much to drink and too little to eat that day.

* * *

Suzie stepped back from a group of people in their twenties and walked into someone. 

"God, I'm so sorry." She said, watching in horror as the contents of her martini came flying from the glass. Her horror increaded as she turned and saw that it was Tom who was now wearing her drink.

He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes, Suzie didn't notice though, she was too busy apologising. She had better not have ruined this dress either, it belonged to her best friend not her.

"It's okay, no one got hurt." He smiled again, this time it reached his eyes. "Come upstairs with me and we can get cleaned up."

Suzie didn't think to say no.

**Reviews make me happy :D**


	3. Giving Up The Day Job

**Undercover Lovers  
****Chapter Three : Giving Up The Day Job**

**Sorry, this chapter was meant to be with you yesterday but the site decided to hate me! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, love you all:D  
Please review this chapter! And please don't kill me for being evil!  
Vikki xXx.

* * *

**

Kerry was stood by the sink rinsing out shot glasses while Andrea dried them up on a cloth.

"It seems to be going well so far." She said in a low voice.

Andrea nodded, picking up another glass and drying it off. She looked across the room and saw Sam chatting with a group of people, she looked back and smiled at them. Inconspicuously Andrea scanned the crowd looking for Suzie but she couldn't see her anywhere. She shrugged it off, Sam would probably know where she was anyway. They had been working for two hours now and it was going well. If their careers as coppers never progressed any further at least they had a future in bar work.

"It's going be strange not going into work tomorrow, don't you think?" Andrea said.

Kerry agreed. "It's like having a complete career change."

"And it's a lot better than paperwork." Andrea added laughing.

Kerry laughed too but stopped abruptly when Corinne walked over to them.

"Are you two going to do any work at all or are you just going to stand there?"

They both muttered their apologies and quickly finished the washing up before running to the bar.

* * *

Suzie was sure that her cheeks were now a shade of vibrant red as she followed Tom up the carpeted staircase to the rooms on the top floor of the pub. The spilt alcohol had caused the dress to stick to her and it was hardly comfortable. She couldn't believe how much of an idiot she had been and it was only her first night undercover. Of all the people she could have walked into it typically had had to be Tom. It didn't help that he happened to be very good looking and Suzie was already attracted to him. Tom lead her into a cosy living room with two sofa and a large TV set. He pulled his soaking t-shirt off over his head and Suzie found it hard to resist the temptation to look. He noticed and smirked.

"What was your name again?" He asked.

"Suzie." She replied, trying to look him in the eye but his well toned chest was hard to ignore.

"Pretty name." He commented, moving across the room to pick up a clean shirt from the radiator. "Can I get you something to change into?"

Suzie nodded. "I really am sorry, Tom."

He smiled, not unkindly either. "It's okay, it happens." Tom went into his bedroom and found a clean t-shirt from the cupboard. "There you go." He said. "You can change in here if you like."

"Thanks." Suzie replied gratefully, taking the t-shirt from him and stepping into his bedroom. She slipped out of the soaking dress, Tom watching unnoticed through the crack in the door and smirked to himself.

Suzie pulled the t-shirt down and it reached her knees. Once she was finished, she picked up the dress and exited the room. Tom was in the kitchen, his back to her as he looked through the fridge.

"Hey." She said, awkwardly shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Tom turned around. "Hey, do you want me to put that in the dryer for you?"

"That would be great thanks." Suzie smiled, handing him the dress.

"It looked good on you." Tom complimented her. "Drink?"

"Yes please." Suzie replied, she couldn't very well refuse, could she?

* * *

Sam approached the bar and asked for a refill from Kerry.

"Have you seen Suzie at all?" Kerry asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "The last I saw of her she was going upstairs with Tom."

Kerry raised her eyebrows. "Cheeky minx! While we're working hard down here she's getting friendly with the boss."

Sam laughed. A guy waved to her across the room.

"This is such hard work." She joked, taking her glass and crossing the room.

* * *

Phil tilted his head back to drain the last of his beer from his glass. He was started to feel the effects of the alcohol now and it felt good. Suddenly he nearly choked on his drink. A familiar petite blonde walked across the room. It looked like Sam and he was sure it was her but it wasn't the usual sort of thing he was used to her wearing. He must have got the wrong person or maybe it was just the alcohol in his bloodstream. Phil was about to comment on it but he changed his mind, he didn't want his friends to get the wrong idea.

"Who's up for annuva?" Smithy asked, his accent more pronounced under the influence of alcohol.

"Bring it on!" Zain replied.

Neil wasn't sure. "I think I'm okay for now Smithy."

"Rubbish! You're 'avin' annuva ain't ya Phil?" He asked.

"Yeah whatever." Phil replied distractedly.

Neil sighed. "Alright, get me another one then."

"That's what I like to 'ear." Smithy grinned, standing up and steadying himself.

"I think I should go, don't you?" Neil laughed, taking the money from Smithy and heading for the bar.

"Four more pints of beer please." He ordered, not bothering to look up.

"That'll be £4.80 please." The barmaid replied.

Neil looked up and handed her the five pound note. His hand stopped in mid-air.

"Andrea?"


	4. Blowing Their Cover

**Undercover Lovers  
Chapter Four: Blowing Their Cover**

**Thanks to: Lornz, Laura, Sarah, Karri, Emz, Newsteadgirl, Strizzy, Gemz, Emma, Leanne and Bex for revieiwng the last chapter! Luv you all lots:D  
Hope you like this chapter and please review! You'll get cookies...virtual ones anyway!  
Vikki xxx

* * *

**

Sam approached the man who had waved at her across the room. She didn't know his name but she remembered him being part of the group she been with earlier that evening. He was around six foot with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. Sam smiled as she walked over to him. He noticed the full glass in her hand.

"You should have let me buy you a drink." He said, smiling. "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't have to pay for her own."

Sam smiled. "It's okay but thank you."

He extended his hand to her. "I'm Liam by the way. Liam Blunt."

"I'm Samantha," She took his hand. "Samantha Hunter." She added after a moments pause, she didn't want to give her identity away completely and it was the first name that popped into her head. "But you can call me Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam." He said.

"And you too Liam." She smiled, following as he lead her to a quieter table in the corner. This job was really starting to look up.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Andrea hissed, trying not to show how angry she was, she didn't want to draw anymore attention to herself or Kerry for that matter.

"We just came out for drinks?"

"We?" Andrea demanded. He wouldn't have brought Philippa, would he?

Neil nodded. "Phil, Zain, Smithy and me."

"You're joking."

"No, they're over there." He said, pointing in a vague direction over his shoulder.

"Neil, I'm supposed to be working undercover. Kerry, Sam and Suzie are here too. I thought you'd know about this."

Neil shook his head. "I knew they were thinking of putting you forward for a undercover op but I didn't know anymore than that."

Andrea sighed. "You can't be here Neil, all of you are putting this operation at risk."

"We'll go but I don't want you being part of this operation Andrea, it's too risky."

She placed a hand on her hip. "I thought you didn't know anything about it."

"I know the owner of this place, Tom Hodge. He's not one of the good guys, that's for sure. He owns the club across the street too, 'Last Orders'."He explained. "I don't want you getting involved with him or his people."

"Neil," She leant closer, her voice barely audible over the noise of the pub. "I'm a copper, I deal with this kind of thing everyday, while you're shuffling paper at your desk."

The words hit home. "Andrea..."

She had turned away and moved onto the next customer. Feeling extremely dejected Neil headed back to the table with what would be their last round of drinks.

* * *

"What was all that about?" Kerry asked Andrea when they got a moment to themselves.

"Neil was here for a drink, or several. Apparently Zain, Phil and Smithy were here too."

"You what?" Kerry replied. "Didn't anyone know about the undercover op."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Clearly not."

"Did you say Smithy was here?" Kerry asked. Andrea nodded. "Some of these tables need cleaning." She said, lifting the hatch and taking a damp dishcloth with her. Andrea sighed, if they weren't careful they were going to blow their cover.

* * *

Suzie and Tom sat opposite each across the kitchen table drinking and talkig together.

"There's quick a few upsides to owning a pub and a club, it has to be said." Tom smiled, reaching across the table for the bottle.

Suzie smiled. "Doesn't sound like a bad life." She agreed.

"No, it's pretty good. Except the occassional drink that gets thrown over me." He laughed, his humour was infectious.

Suzie cringed. "I can't believe I did that!"

"Out of all the people in the pub it happened to be the owner!" He laughed again, pouring more wine into Suzie's glass.

"That's enough." She said, noticing that he hadn't stopped pouring yet. She was starting to feel a little light headed as the alcohol took effect.

"Aww come on Suze, live a little." Tom encouraged, he wasn't unkind about it either and Suzie was beginning to feel at home in his company.

They drank their wine and made easy conversation. When Suzie finished her glass, Tom shot her a dazzling smile.

"Do you want to move onto the harder stuff?"

Her head was telling her to quit while she was ahead but she didn't want Tom to think badly of her.

"Go for it." She grinned instead.

* * *

Kerry wiped down some of the tables and took the empty glasses back to the bar. She slowly began to get closer and closer to where the Sun Hill lot were finishing their drinks. Smithy looked up from his glass, he hadn't been imagining it earlier, Kerry really was here. Ever since Neil had come back from the bar he had been acting strange and he wondered if this had anything to do with it.

"Kerry?" He said out loud, as she went to clean the table directly behind them.

"Keep it down Smithy." She warned him. "I'm undercover."

"As a barmaid?" He asked.

"I suppose you'd think I'd be good at that." She said coldly.

"Kerry...I didn't mean."

"Smithy, you're drunk. Go home." She said, picking up their empty glasses and heading back to the bar.

* * *

"Who's that guy Kerry is talking to?" Corinne asked Andrea.

"That's Kerry's ex boyfriend." She explained.

"Oh okay, he's cute." Corinne smiled.

Andrea looked away, Kerry had better not hear her say that.

**More soon! If you review:P**


	5. The Collision Of Your Kiss

**Undercover Lovers  
Chapter Five : Collision of Your Kiss**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Things get a bit more dramatic from here on...especially for Suzie! Don't worry SP and SZ fans there will be some fluff soon, just be patient hehe!  
Please review! Oh, and the title comes from 'Cemetery Drive' by My Chemical Romance which I was listening to at the time of writing this chapter!  
Love, Vikki xx.

* * *

**

The events from then onwards were blurred for Suzie. She remember knocking back a vodka shot and thinking that, as the liquid burned the back of her throat, this wasn't a good idea. Another two shots later she was pretty much passed being able to distinguish between a good idea and a bad one. Tom smiled at her across the table.

"Another?" He asked.

Suzie laughed. "Just a small one."

Tom reached for the bottle and tipped it to pour her a shot. The condensation on the bottle made it slippery to the touch. It slipped through his fingers, the liquid was cold as it seeped through Suzie's shirt.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry!" Tom apologised, putting his hand to his mouth.

Suzie laughed it off. "It's okay Tom."

"I guess we're even now!" He laughed. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." He showed her through to his bedroom again and got her another fresh t-shirt.

Suzie laughed helplessly as she watched him. The alcohol had really taken effect now.

Tom sighed. Lifting the hem of her soaking t-shirt and pulling it over her head. His hands next to her skin made her break out in a goosebumps at his touch. This was different, this wasn't the normal, careful, rational Suzie. She was undercover, so why not go with? She returned the favour, lifting Tom's shirt off over his head. He pulled her close to him by the waist and kissed her. Suzie responded, pressing her lips against his before letting him push her down onto the bed.

* * *

It was getting close to closing time and Corinne had told Kerry and Andrea that last orders would be taken in half an hours time. Even though this was supposed to be work Kerry and Andrea found that they were actually enjoying themselves but were more looking forward to the next night when they would be let loose to mingle with the crowds. Sam seemed to be doing a good job and was deep in conversation with a man at one of the corner tables. There was still no sign of Suzie though and Andrea and Kerry were starting to get an uneasy feeling. None of them were wearing wires because it could make them look suspicious. However, they all had mobile phones with them and Suzie would have called one of the three of them or someone at the station if she was in trouble. She was probably just discussing business with Tom or something. Just not quite in the way they had imagined.

* * *

"Let me buy you a drink Sam." Liam offered, taking her empty glass from her hand. "I enjoy your company." 

Sam smiled. "I like talking to you too and I'd love another drink. Sparkling white wine please."

"I'll be right back." Liam told her, heading over to the bar. While he was gone Sam had the chance to scan the pub's customers. No one seemed to stand out and nothing dodgy seemed to be going on but it was only Monday night and things would probably heat up towards the weekend. Their bosses probably hadn't wanted to throw them in at the deep end right away. She thought of Phil, it would be weird not seeing him until the operation was over. She wished she had had a chance to tell him about it but she knew she owed him nothing and he probably wouldn't be bothered anyway. Sam sighed, glad that she could see Liam returning. He was no Phil but he was nice and enough, and she had to admit he was pretty easy on the eye too.

"Last orders!" Corinne called as the clock showed eleven o'clock.

"I swear I'll be pulling pints in my sleep." Kerry muttered to Andrea who laughed before taking last orders from the customers.

* * *

Upstairs, Tom had fallen asleep, the alcohol and the exertion had taken their effect on him. Suzie crept out of bed and retrieved her underwear and took her now dry dress out of the tumble dryer. Maybe she could slip back downstairs and mix in with crowd and no one would notice she had even gone. Suprisingly she felt no regrets about what had happened with Tom but the hangover hadn't kicked in yet. Suzie headed down the stairs and into the main bar area. 

"There's Suzie." Kerry said, once the crowd around the bar had dissipated a little.

"So it is. She's been up there. If that was you I'd be having ideas by now." Andrea joked.

Kerry didn't find it funny. "What's that supposed to mean."

"I'm only joking babe." Andrea said quickly.

"The security guard should be here soon so you guys are free to go." Corinne told them, Suzie had joined them and Sam was approaching after giving Liam a goodnight peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, night Corinne." The chorused and headed out into the cool night.

Sam turned to the other three. "Wow, what a night."

**Reviews are happiness:P (Yeah, I'm running outta good ones!) xxx**


	6. All Eyes On Me

**Undercover Lovers  
Chapter 6: All Eyes On Me**

**Thanks to: Lornz, Laura, Strizzy, Gem, Newsteadgirl, Becca, Leanne, Bex, Emma, Gemz and Karri for reviewing:D  
Hope you like this chapter and please review! Vikki xxx.

* * *

**

Although the four of them really felt like heading home to their beds they decided to head to an all night café to discuss the events of the night. Suzie was the only one who wasn't too enthusiastic about this but she tagged along anyway. The undercover operation was more important than her pride. They crowded round a table in the café and Sam ordered them all coffees.

"So did we find anything out?" She asked, stirring her drink absent-mindedly as she spoke.

All eyes were on Suzie now. She pretended not to notice their burning stares as she tipped one packet of sugar into her coffee and then another for good measure.

"What?" She asked finally.

"You were conspicuous in your absence Suzie." Sam said, taking a sip of coffee and continuing. "Leaving us to do all the hard work why you had all the fun."

Kerry laughed. "I don't know Sam, you seemed to be enjoying yourself with...what was his name?" She looked to Andrea for help but she shrugged.

"Liam." Sam filled in for her. "He seems nice enough but it's the nice ones you have to watch out for."

Kerry and Andrea nodded, they were in complete agreement. Suzie agreed too but she didn't want them to know it just yet.

"So, what were you and Tom talking about all that time?" Kerry asked, they were all dying to know.

"Just stuff. I was trying to get him to trust me." Suzie replied, it wasn't a complete lie.

Kerry raised her eyebrows at Andrea who was sat opposite her. She tried to suppress her laugh.

"But did we find anything that can help us with the case?" Sam asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Maybe when we've been there a while they might learn to trust us." Andrea reasoned.

"That's true." Sam agreed.

"I can't believe Smithy was there." Kerry said. "Just bloody typical."

"Wait, you actually mean Smithy was there?" Sam asked.

Kerry nodded. "Yeah, Neil, Zain and Phil were with him too."

"Phil!" Sam exclaimed then wished she hadn't, all eyes were on her now. "Sorry..."

Suzie was interested that Zain had been there. She liked him a lot but had given up hope long ago. What had happened with Tom had given her more confidence with men though. Part of her wished Zain could have seen her in the dress.

* * *

Smithy awoke with a pounding headache and a feeling of nausea in his stomach. He was never going to drink alcohol again. At least not in the immediate future. He remembered the night before with a sense of shame, he felt so awful for what he had said to Kerry. They had hurt each other and not so long ago either. It still didn't mean that he had any right to treat her like that, especially in front of his friends. Smithy knew he should call and apologise, but along with many other things, he couldn't stomach that right now.

* * *

Neil had spent the night on the sofa. Even after he had showered and brushed his teeth Philippa was not willing to let him sleep in their bed with her. His back ached now and his headache wasn't helping matters either. If he still had Andrea to escape to he wouldn't have minded but now he had lost them both.

* * *

Phil was actually early for work that day but for him it wasn't a bonus. It just meant he had longer to sit and stare at Samantha's empty desk while he should have been working. He had only caught a glimpse of her the previous night and it was enough, although he appreciated how good she looked in her dress.

* * *

The girls were called in for a meeting with Gina, Jack Meadows and Superintendent Okaru that afternoon and they had nothing to report. However, they did tell them about Neil, Phil, Smithy and Zain being at the pub. A thoughtful looked passed over the DCI's face and he shared a look with Gina and Adam. 

"This has only just come to me but couldn't we rope the four of them into the investigation?" He was thinking out loud, bouncing ideas around. The other six people in the room watched him with interest. "Just part time so that they can continue with usual work but it might help speed the process up a little. Even if they just sit there and drink a beer."

Adam Okaru nodded thoughtfully, rubbing his temples. "It sounds like a good idea Jack. What do you think Gina?"

Gina nodded. "We can give it go."

Adam looked up. "Yes, let's do that. I'll brief them immediately." He stood up and Jack and Gina followed suit. Adam turned back to the girls. "I don't suppose you have any objections?"

It was a rhetorical question.

**Reviews make for a very happy Vikki who updates more often!**


	7. Joint Operation

**Undercover Lovers  
Chapter Seven: Joint Operation**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers aka: Becca, Sarah, Laura, Gemz, Emz, Leanne, Emma, Lorna, Newsteadgirl and Jenni!  
Hope you like this chap! Will try and update more regularly now I'm on school holidays!  
Please review! Luv, Vikki x.

* * *

**

Kerry was the least pleased of the group followed closely by Andrea. Neither of them wanted Smithy or Neil involved with the operation for a multitude of reasons. For one thing it had been them that had been selected to take part in this operation and they wanted to prove to their superior officers that they were more than capable of this. Now they would have to share the glory. Also, their personal history with Smithy and Neil made things more difficult. Kerry and Smithy had dated on and off over the past eight months or so but had split up when Smithy had found out that Kerry was sleeping with Cameron behind his back. Cameron was back in Australia now but Smithy hadn't been able to forgive Kerry for it. He still loved her but he wanted a serious relationship from her and he didn't think she wanted that too.

* * *

Andrea wasn't thrilled about working with Neil either. She had broken their affair off when she realised that she was beginning to feel something stronger for him than just physical attraction. She couldn't fall in love with him, it just wouldn't work. She was just a probationer and he was a detective inspector, and of course there was the fact that he was a married man with a young son who needed his father. Andrea couldn't make him change his life and give up everything he had worked for so she had ended everything between them. It had hurt her to do it but she knew it had to be done. Working closely with him again would only make things harder and make her fall in love with him all over again.

* * *

Sam and Suzie weren't too bothered about Phil and Zain being involved in the operation. For Sam it meant that she got to spend more time with Phil which was a good thing although she had to admit she rather liked Liam at the moment. Suzie had no problems about working with Zain, she liked him but they were friends and that was it. Anyway, she was with Tom now. At least sort of.

* * *

Phil, Smithy, Neil and Zain spent the morning being briefed by the DCI, Inspector Gold and Superintendent Okaru. Unlike the girls they were sent back to work on their normal cases, their roles would be less full on and demanding. Also the station couldn't afford to have so many officers working full time on just one case. The four of them were looking forward to becoming part of the operation although Neil was still worried about Andrea' safety but he knew how stubborn she could be when she wanted to.

* * *

That evening the girls had swapped around so that Sam and Suzie would be working behind the bar while Andrea and Kerry mixed in with the crowds. Although it was only a Tuesday night the pub was getting quite busy and Sam and Suzie were kept busy by the demands for drinks. About an hour after they had arrived, Tom came down the stairs from the upstairs flat and walked up behind Suzie, slipping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. Sam pretended not to notice as she served a customer but made a mental note to grill Suzie about the events of the night before.

* * *

Kerry headed up to the bar to buy another drink when she passed the table Smithy was sitting at. She felt a pang of jealousy was she saw that he was with another woman. They were both absorbed in their conversation and Smithy didn't even acknowledge Kerry as she passed. She could pretend that it was because of the undercover operation but it didn't feel like it was anything to do with that. She continued to the bar and sank down on a bar stool in front of Sam. 

"Another one of these, please." She asked. Sam re-filled her drink and handed the glass back. "I hate men." She said, taking a large mouthful of her drink.

Sam laughed. "Any of them in particular?"

Kerry gestured towards where Smithy was sitting.

"Oh okay." Sam replied.

"I think I've made some progress though." Kerry added, speaking in a lower tone. "I got talking to these guys and they mentioned a guy called Liam. I remembered seeing you with a guy called Liam last night and I wondered if there might be a link, it could be the same guy."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Did they mention his surname? There must be a thousand Liams in London."

"They said he was called Liam Blunt."

"Same guy." Sam replied. "The guy I was with last night was called Liam Blunt."

Kerry smiled. "I'd better get back over there then."

* * *

"Neil." Andrea hissed. "Will you stop following me around. Do you want to ruin this operation?" 

"I'm just worried about you." He explained.

"If you don't leave me alone it'll be your face you should be worrying about." She said angrily. "Look Neil, we're not together anymore so it's none of your business what I do or who I see. And this is work." She added in a quieter voice.

"I know, I know." Neil sighed. "I'm sorry." His tone was soft and resigned.

Andrea sighed too, before turning on her heel and turning in the opposite direction.

* * *

A little before nine, Liam walked into the pub and headed straight for the bar. 

"Sam!" He said in surprise. "I didn't know you worked here."

Sam smiled. "Sort of yeah. I do some bar work and occasionally some at the club across the street."

"Cool." Liam smiled back, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I'll have a beer please. And when you're next on a break come and find me, yeah?"

Sam nodded. "I'll see you in a bit." She said, handing him his drink and watching him disappear into the crowd.

* * *

"Suze." Tom whispered in her ear. "Can you do me a huge favour?" He asked. 

She nodded. "What is it?"

"One of my barmaids, Dawn, at 'Last Orders' is ill tonight and I wondered if you wouldn't mind helping out over there. I'm sure Sam can cope on her own, she seems pretty capable."

"Yeah, sure." She said, putting down the glass she had been drying and following him out of the pub. Tom draped his arm around her, pulling Suzie closer to him as they crossed the street. He pushed open the glass door to his other establishment and Suzie stepped in, her mouth hanging open in surprise.

**Reviews equal updates x**


	8. Walk Away

**Undercover Lovers  
Chapter Eight: Walk Away**

**Sorry for taking forever to update my fics! Will try and update more soon!  
Please review! Vikki xxx.

* * *

**

"I think I just saw Suzie and Tom leave the pub." Zain said to Phil at their table that had a good vantage point of the goings on in the pub.

Phil put his drink down. "Which way did they go?" He asked.

"Out the back way." Zain replied. "Should we follow?"

Phil looked thoughtful. "Tom Hodge owns the bar across the street called 'Last Orders', they've probably just gone across there."

Zain didn't looked convinced but he also didn't want to give away how much Suzie meant to him.

"Okay, fair enough." He agreed half-heartedly.

* * *

"Corinne, have you seen Suzie?" Sam asked when she noticed that her colleague and friend had disappeared.

"I just saw her and Tom leaving to go to the bar he owns across the street." Corinne replied while pouring a pint of beer from the tap.

"Okay thanks." Sam replied, now she was even more suspicious about what was going on between the two of them. It seemed so unlike Suzie to act this way about a man but then Sam wondered how much of the real Suzie they actually got to see at work.

About fifteen minutes later Corinne turned to Sam.

"It's quite quiet in here at the moment so if you want to take a fifteen minute break then I'm fine with that." She told her.

"Thanks Corinne." Sam said, slipping out from behind the bar and going off in search of Liam.

* * *

"Whoa...this place is...wow..." Suzie said, a little lost for words as they stepped inside the club. Dance music was playing loudly and the lighting was coloured but dimmed. A large bar area took up the centre of the pub and was surrounded by high silver tables with matching chrome bar stools. On the opposite side of the room there was a stage where three girls were dancing to the music. Suzie took in the surroundings with surprise. The place was so different to the White Swan.

"I'm glad you like it." Tom smiled, guiding Suzie by the waist to the bar. He introduced her to the other two bar maids Michelle and Kristina. "If there's anything you need just come and find me, okay?" Tom told her, leaning down to kiss her passionately on the lips. Suzie was a little taken aback but kissed him back all the same; she enjoyed his interest in her.

* * *

"Hey Sam." Liam said, looking up and smiling at her. He moved along so there was space at their table. Sam noticed that she was across from Kerry and they exchanged a glance.

"Hiya." She smiled. "Sorry for crashing your party, I've got to get back to work soon so don't mind me." She said, looking around at the other people seated at the table.

"The more the merrier." Liam said and introduced rest of the group. Sam and Kerry pretended not to know each other. It would just much more simple that way and meant that they could avoid awkward questions such as how they met.

* * *

Andrea Dunbar was aware of Neil's eyes on her as she talked and laughed with two girls and a guy who she had met. He was really putting her on edge and without knowing it he was affecting her work. She excused herself from the group and crossed the room to where Neil was drinking from a pint glass of beer.

"Andrea?" He asked, they weren't supposed to be seen together while the operation was on going.

"I don't know what you're problem is Neil, but it's hard enough working in this kind of environment as it is, you're just making things worse." She said, but she found it hard to remain angry with him. She still loved him.

"I…I'm sorry Andrea, I didn't know you felt that way." Neil apologized.

"You have no idea how I feel." She muttered, taking a long draw from her drink.

"Let me understand, please Andrea. I'm lost without you, I miss you."

Andrea sighed, she missed him too, more than she could ever have imagined impossible.

"I'm sorry Neil, but we couldn't keep lying any longer. Your family I need you, much more than I do." She said a little sadly before disappearing back into the crowd.

* * *

"I really should get back." Sam said, standing up from the group. "I'm only supposed to be on a fifteen minute break!" She laughed.

"You'll be back though, right?" Liam asked, standing up too and kissing Sam on the cheek.

"I'm meant to be working!" Sam laughed but stopped abruptly as she and Phil Hunter locked eyes across the room. She quickly looked away and headed back towards the bar where Corinne was waiting to go on her break. She had learnt a lot in the previous quarter of an hour and it was a good thing that Liam seemed to trust her so much.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Corinne asked.

Sam blushed. "What do you mean?"

"You're grinning like a fool and I've seen you with one of our regulars." Corinne replied.

"Liam?" Sam asked with a smile. "Yeah, he seems like a nice guy."

Corinne smiled too. "He's a good catch too." She laughed. This made Sam think, Liam hadn't mentioned what he did for a job. She was interested now and she made a mental note to ask him the next time she saw him.

* * *

Half an hour had passed by now and Suzie and Tom still hadn't returned. Zain was beginning to worry about, her knew that she was probably fine but this was an undercover operation and anything could happen at any moment. Despite what Phil had said earlier about the club across the street, Zain was eager to investigate. He swallowed the last of his beer and excused himself from the table. He didn't bother with his jacket but made sure that his phone wallet and keys were all safely tucked away in the pockets of his black denim jeans. Zain crossed the street and headed inside the brightly lit club where dance music was pounding. He looked around for Suzie but he couldn't see her anyway. He noticed that he was getting strange looks from the other customers so he approached the bar and ordered a bottle of beer. As the barmaid stepped aside to get his drink he saw Suzie, he was about to call out to her but then he saw Tom step closer to her and pull her to him in a passionate embrace.

**Please review! x **


	9. Forget About Tomorrow

**Undercover Lovers  
Chapter 9: Forget About Tomorrow**

**Because I'm such a lovely person (cough) I thought I'd update sooner this time! Thankies to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! If you've got any ideas on what you'd like to happen next let me know in a review (like that's not dropping a hint! lol) and I'll see what I can do!  
Please review! love ya, Vikki x

* * *

**

Zain quickly exited the bar before either Suzie or Tom could spot him. He knew it would be awkward if either of them caught him, especially Tom because it could put the operation at risk. He turned away and headed back to the pub. He felt deflated now and he was having trouble understanding why. He and Suzie were friends, good friends at that but he had never thought that there was anything more to it than that. Now he was seeing her with another man he was wondering if he really felt something for that was more than just friendship. With a sigh he pushed the door open and stepped back inside the pub.

* * *

At closing time Liam came to find Sam at the bar.

"Hey," He smiled, leaning across the surface of the bar so that the distance between them decreased.

"Hey yourself." Sam smiled back, picking up so empty glasses and placing them with the rest beside the think.

"Do you fancy going for a bite to eat somewhere?" Liam asked.

Sam laughed lightly. "Liam, it's eleven thirty!"

He smiled. "I know some good places that'll still be open."

It was hard to say no and Sam saw it as a good opportunity.

"Just let me get my stuff together, okay?"

Liam nodded and Sam disappeared off to redo her make up and get her jacket and bag. She went behind the bar to the cloakroom where they kept their belongings while they worked. As she finished applying her lipstick in front of the mirror and pulling on her jacket she saw Phil behind her.

"Hi." She said cautiously, moving to get passed him but he stopped her.

"I saw you with that Liam guy, I want you to stay away from him."

Sam shot him a glare. "What's the matter Phil? Are you jealous?"

Phil sighed. "I don't think he's good news."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, I'd forgotten that you were perfect." She pushed passed him leaving Phil alone in the corridor.

* * *

Andrea unlocked her car and opened the back door to put her handbag on the back seat. She turned around and saw Neil standing beside. She jumped and put her hand on her heart.

"God Neil! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed, too surprised to be angry with him. For now.

"Sorry Andrea." He replied, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "I was wondering if you would give me a lift back to the station, I left my car there earlier. Phil drove me over but he's gone home now."

Andrea groaned. "Okay, but you're not fit to drive. How much did you have to drink?"

"Not enough." He muttered.

She sighed again. "I'll just take you back to mine and you can sleep on the sofa. You're not in a fit state to go home to Philippa and Jake."

"Thanks." Neil smiled, climbing into the passenger seat.

* * *

"Do you think Smithy would go out for a drink with me?" Corinne asked Kerry as they made their way out of the pub after they locked up for the night.

Kerry hesitated, Corinne was becoming a good friend but Smithy was her ex boyfriend and she still had strong feelings for him.

"Um maybe. But I don't think it's a good idea to date him."

Corinne's surprise was written all over her face. "Oh."

Kerry sighed. She knew Corinne expected her to say more but she didn't want to lie about Smithy. She couldn't help it, she still had feelings for him and she hated the thought of seeing him with another woman.

"Just trust me." She said instead before heading for her car in the opposite direction to where Corinne was headed.

* * *

Suzie had seen Zain before he left, he didn't know it but she had witnessed the hurt expression on his face and he was confused by it. It was hard to think about Zain when Tom was wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing kisses into the soft skin of her neck.

"Come back to the flat with me." Tom whispered in her ear, meaning the accommodation above the pub. It wasn't a question either. Tom took Suzie's hand and led her back across the cobbled street to the White Swan. The pub was empty now and Tom locked the back door behind them. Suzie felt guilty, she knew she should get in contact with one of the others and let them know she was safe. Before she could voice her thoughts, Tom's mouth was crashing down on hers in another passionate kiss. It was almost like she was addicted to him. Suzie let him take her upstairs and back into his bedroom again.

Hours later, when Suzie lay awake in his arms, Tom whispered to her.

"Suze, could I ask you another huge favour?"

Suzie waited for him to continue speaking, a sinking feeling taking over her.

* * *

It felt strange to hear Neil's footsteps following her up the stairs to her flat. It had happened for what felt like such a long time. The sound was comfortingly familiar to Andrea but she knew she had to ignore whatever it was she was feeling. Neil was staying here for one night and he would be sleeping on the sofa while she was in her own bed. She just prayed that her resolve would hold out until the morning.

* * *

"Are you alright Sam?" Liam asked as he pulled up to the traffic lights about ten minutes later. He had sensed that something was up with her ever since she had gone back to get her coat and bag.

Sam had been lost in her own thoughts until Liam's voice had brought her back to reality.

"Yeah sorry, just a bit tired." She replied with a smile. Until Liam had interrupted her she had been thinking about the incident with Phil back at the White Swan. While they worked together they flirted a lot but Phil had never hinted that he felt anything more for her than he did any other woman he came across on a day-to-day basis. Maybe he was just jealous because Sam was going to dinner with a man she barely knew. Sam didn't understand him at all, she decided to forget all about him and enjoy her night out with Liam instead.

**Reviewers get virtual Easter Eggs! xxx**


	10. Falling For You

**Undercover Lovers  
Chapter 10: Falling For You**

**Sorry for the lack of updates recently, my workload is ridiculous and I've got exams coming up! This chapter isn't great but I thought you all deserved an update! I hope you like it, as usual any ideas you have would be really helpful!  
luv, Vikki xxx.**

**

* * *

**

"Shall I put the kettle on?" Andrea asked unlocking the door to her flat and crossing the threshold, Neil was close behind her. She hated feeling so awkward in her own home. Before, when she and Neil had first begun their affair, things had always been so simple and relaxed between them. That was until they began falling for each other.

"Thanks." Neil replied, settling on the sofa to give Andrea some space. He was surprised that she had let him come back to the flat with her but he understood her reasons for doing so. In a way he wished that he didn't.

Five minutes later Andrea exited her small kitchen and carried two steaming mugs of tea through to the living room. She placed a mug in front of Neil and he picked it up gratefully, blowing across the hot liquid he took a sip. Milk and one sugar. She still remembered. Purposely keeping the distance between them, Andrea took a seat in the armchair and concentrated on the surface of her tea.

It was Andrea who eventually broke the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Shouldn't you ring Philippa, let her know that you're okay?"

Neil let out a hollow, humourless laugh.

"Pippa is used to me not coming home at all, after all this time I doubt she expects a call from me." He said, almost bitterly.

Andrea nodded, draining her mug. "I'll go and get the spare bedding." She said, putting the mug down and heading for the airing cupboard.

"Let me help you." Neil offered, putting down his own empty mug and following Andrea, although he already knew the way around her flat like the back of his hand. Andrea passed him two pillows and a duvet from the top shelf of the airing cupboard. Neil took them, his hand brushing against Andrea's as he did so. She shivered at his touch even though the airing cupboard was blasting out heat. They stood looking at each other for a moment, and then they closed the gap between each other, Neil taking Andrea's face in his hands and kissing her lips. Andrea pulled at the hem of Neil's shirt as they staggered towards the bedroom. Seemed like Neil wouldn't be spending the night on the couch after all.

* * *

"This place is amazing!" Sam said appreciatively when they were seated at the restaurant. It was near the Thames and the top floor, where Sam and Liam had a table, overlooked the river.

"I'm glad you like it." Liam smiled. A waiter approached bringing an end to their conversation. Liam ordered a bottle of wine and the waiter handed them a menu each.

Liam watched Sam over the top of his menu and smiled at her. No matter what his friends said he liked her a lot. He didn't want to get her involved with what was going down but he believed her to be a valuable asset. His friends would just need a little bit of convincing that was all.

"I'll have the steak please." Sam said, placing her menu on the tabletop and meeting Liam's eyes.

"Nothing I like more than a woman with a good appetite." Liam grinned, signalling for the waiter to take their order.

Sam smiled and took a sip of wine; she was definitely enjoying her evening.

* * *

Tom stroked his thumb over Suzie's cheek as he spoke. The gesture should have been a soothing one but instead it started to set Suzie on edge.

"You know at Last Orders tonight there were some girls dancing." Tom began, now running his hand along her shoulder and down her arm. Suzie nodded. "Well, one of my girls, Kacey, has quit. She's pregnant or something. I'm going to hire someone new but I need someone to fill in for a couple of nights, I wondered if you'd do it."

Suzie was blown away by the request. Clearly, Tom had learned nothing about her over the last few days but then she had hardly been emphasising her good points lately. She didn't know how to reply and Tom sensed her hesitation.

"It would really help me out." He said. "And I think you'd be really good at it…but if you really don't want to…"

Suzie felt she couldn't say no to him.

"Alright, I'll do it." She agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

"Thank you baby." He smiled, kissing her cheek and falling asleep. Suzie lay awake for hours, what had she got herself into?

* * *

They were due at Sun Hill for a progress report the following morning but the girls rendezvoused in the canteen before they were due to meet with their senior officers. Kerry had overslept that morning; the late nights were beginning to take their toll on her. Quickly she had headed for the shower and thrown on a pair of jeans and a top before leaving for the station. She headed down the corridor towards the canteen at a brisk power walk but didn't notice the corridor's only other occupant; Dale Smith.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." Smithy said.

Kerry pushed her hair back from her face that was rapidly reddening from the embarrassment of her collision with him.

Through gritted teeth she replied: "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Before pushing passed him and heading towards the canteen, her day getting worse by the second.

* * *

When Kerry took her seat at the table beside Sam their conversation was well under way as the girls interrogated Suzie about Tom. Suzie was blushing deeper shades of pink by the second but refused to admit to anything.

"Hey Kerry." Sam smiled, stopping the flow of conversation as the blonde sat down and opened a can of Diet Coke. She took a sip of the cold fizzy liquid before replying.

"Hey." She looked around the table and saw that Andrea looked tired, there were dark circles underneath her eyes and her hair was pulled back messily. Out of the four of them Sam looked the most refreshed and relaxed.

"So, what have we got to tell the Super?" Sam asked, looking at each of them in turn and meeting their eyes.

**That is a very good question...review and you might find out:P xXx**


	11. Surrender

**Undercover Lovers  
Chapter 11: Surrender**

**Not a very exciting chapter I'm afraid but I thought it was about time I updated this fic! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far! Love you!  
Please review this chapter! Vikki xxx.

* * *

**

Fifteen minutes later the four of them headed towards the Superintendent's office. Being the senior office, Sam went inside first and the others followed in her wake. Superintendent Heaton, DCI Meadows and Inspector Gold sat in chairs lining the far wall. Four other chairs were arranged around the coffee table and the girls sat down in these. All four of them felt unexplainably nervous but none of them knew why. It was still early days of the operation and no one expect miracle straight away, at least the girls hoped not.

Heaton leaned forward in his swivel chair and looked at each of them in turn before smiling lightly.

"From what I've heard so far it seems as though the operation has been a success thus far. How are you finding having the male officers involved?" He asked; the direct question surprised them. Sam was the first to reply.

"I think they can become beneficial to the operation as it progresses, sir." She said.

Heaton nodded thoughtfully and then turned to DCI Meadows and Inspector Gold.

"Can you spare your officers for a while longer?" He asked; both Jack and Gina nodded.

Heaton discussed a few more details of the case and potential suspects with them and then they were free to go.

* * *

On their way out of the station, Suzie turned to the other three.

"I don't know about you, but I'm heading home for a good long sleep." She smiled tiredly.

Kerry raised her eyebrows and shared a look with Andrea.

"Is there something you're not telling us Suzie?" Kerry asked.

Suzie blushed a deep red. "It's just the change in working hours." She said, turning and walking quickly to her car.

"That's what they all say!" Sam shouted over her shoulder and the three of them burst out laughing. Then Sam became serious. "Do you really think something is going on between her and Tom?" She asked.

Kerry shrugged but Andrea had a response.

"It's hard to say Sam, I mean, I overheard Zain talking and he seemed to think they were closer than they should be."

Kerry didn't look too surprised and Sam was nodding as Andrea spoke.

"I'm worried for her though, what if Tom isn't what he seems. I hope she's not getting into something she won't be able to get out of."

* * *

"Hey Smithy." Corinne smiled. It was early that evening and they hadn't been open long. "What can I get you?" She asked, flipping her curly black hair over her shoulder and she reached beneath the bar for a glass.

Smithy smiled back at her. "I'll have a pint please."

"Come right up." Corinne said, turning away to fill the glass up from the tap. She handed the glass to him but refused the money he held out towards her. "It's on the house." She told him.

"Well, you'd better let me return the favour then." Smithy replied, taking a sip of the beer.

Kerry's words floated through Corinne's head but she ignored them.

"Sure, I'd like that." She smiled, before turning to the next customer.

* * *

Andrea's phone vibrated to life beside her on the bar and she glared at it. By now she knew who it would be; the same person who had tried to call her at least a hundred times already that day. It wasn't that she regretted the previous night; of course she didn't. It was just as amazing as she knew it would be. Her and Neil had always been perfect together but she had promised herself that it was over and she had never meant to sleep with him the previous night. She had let him stay at her's because she was worried about Philippa; she had had no intention of seducing him. It had just happened and she had to face that fact. She knew she should talk to Neil but she didn't know what to say, she had tried to say it all before but he never listened to her. She didn't see why now would be any different. She wished she didn't love him so much but she couldn't change how she felt, or how he felt for that matter.

* * *

Suzie couldn't believe she was doing this and that Tom had talked her into it. She hated how suspicious the other three were about her and Tom, but she also hated herself for letting him make her feel like this. She was in the backroom at the Last Orders bar across the street from the pub. The other girls were already dressed and ready but Suzie was battling a serious war of nerves. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt ridiculous. Her long hair was curled and fell around her shoulders and back. She was dressed in long black boots, black hot pants and a shimmery silver top. She felt more like she was going to a fancy dress party. There was a knock on the door and Suzie stood up straight, her heart racing as she panicked.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"Just me." Tom said, poking his head around the door. He smiled. "You look amazing baby."

"I feel ridiculous." She laughed nervously.

"You shouldn't." Tom said, closing the door and walking towards her, taking her into his arms. "You're beautiful."

Suzie blushed and leant her head against his chest. "Let's do this then." She said.

* * *

"Kerry, can I talk to you for a minute please?" Corinne asked, as the blonde slid behind the bar.

"Uh yeah, sure." Kerry followed Corinne out into the pub's back room.

"I know what you said about Smithy last night but…" She paused and Kerry looked at her searchingly. "I…I kinda asked him out."

Kerry concentrated on keeping a neutral expression on her face. "And?"

"He said yes. I'm really sorry Ker, I should've listened to you but I needed to find out what he was like for myself."

Kerry sighed. "I should be the one saying sorry Corinne. I lied to you about Smithy, he is one of loveliest guys I've ever known, I just wasn't quite ready to let him go but I'm really happy for you both." She almost meant it.

Corinne leant over and hugged her. Kerry was a little surprised but hugged her back. She supposed she could lose Smithy to worse people than Corinne but it was little comfort to her.


	12. Mistaken Identity

**Undercover Lovers  
Chapter 12: Mistaken Identity**

**Thanks to: Babybel, Becca, Kelly, Lornz, Beth, Bex, Gem, Laura, Leanne and Emma for reviewing the last chapter! I know a lot of you thought there was a lack of SP last chapter but there's more of them this time around and, if you know me, you'll know all my pairings will end up together eventually!  
Please review! love you, Vikki x.

* * *

**

"You look like you're in a good mood." Andrea said to Sam as they sipped white wine spritzers at one end of the bar.

Sam smiled. "I am, actually." She said, taking another sip from her glass.

"Is a man involved?" Andrea guessed.

Sam blushed a little. "Maybe."  
Andrea laughed. "Don't even get me started on men at the moment. I think I've been sworn off them…again!"

Sam smiled. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Andrea shrugged. "You know I was telling you about the guy I was seeing? Well, I broke it off with him but he wants us to get back together. I don't know how I feel and it's complicated too." She said, not wanting to give away the fact that the man she was talking about was none other than Samantha's boss.

"Do you love him?" Sam asked.

"I…I don't know…" Andrea paused, not sure if she trusted herself to say the words out loud. "Yes I do, I do love him."

Sam smiled and was about to speak when they both heard someone cough. They looked up and to Andrea's horror she saw Neil standing next to them.

* * *

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Corinne asked, approaching Smithy's table with a pint of beer for him and a white wine for herself. Zain had been sitting with Smithy but he had disappeared a while ago.

Smithy nodded. "Yeah sure, take a seat."

"I can't be long." Corinne explained. "I'm on a fifteen minute break."

"That's okay." Smithy replied. "When you have a night off maybe we could go to dinner or something?"

Corinne smiled. "I'd really like that."

Smithy took a mouthful of beer and looked up, he caught Kerry's eye and she glared across the room at him. Corinne picked up on this.

"I don't think Kerry is all that happy about us spending time together." She said.

Smithy raised his eyebrows. "Why do you say that?"

Corinne took a sip of wine and put her glass back down before she replied.

"She tried to warn me off you." She explained. Blood raced to his face as he flushed with anger. "Don't say I told you though. I think she only did it because she still feels something for you."

Smithy sighed; this was getting more and more difficult. He had no idea Kerry still had feelings for him.

* * *

"Hello you." Sam heard a voice in her ear as arms slid around her waist from behind.

"Hey." She smiled, turning to kiss Liam on the lips.

"I've missed you." He said, placing his around loosely around her waist.

"Have you?" Sam asked, flirtatiously. "I really enjoyed myself last night."

"I'm glad." He smiled. "I have a very good time last night too."

Sam grinned as she remembered their night together. She wasn't usually the kind of woman who slept with a man she barely knew on the first date but there was something about Liam.

"Are you working tonight?" Liam asked.

Sam shook her head. "No, I'm not."

Liam smiled. "Then what are we still doing here?"

"I like it here." Sam said, Suzie seemed to have disappeared again so she couldn't leave. "Let me get us more drinks."

Liam shook his head. "I'll get them in." He said, heading to the bar and allowing Phil to quickly dart across the room to where Sam was sitting.

"What are you doing over here?" She hissed. "Liam will be back in any minute."

Phil raised his eyebrows. "We are meant to working here Samantha." He said, half jokingly.

Sam narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, and you're a fine one to talk."

"Is everything okay over here?" Liam asked, placing his and Sam's glasses on the table and picking up on the obvious tension.

"Yes thanks." Sam turned away from Phil to smile at Liam.

"Liam Blunt." He introduced himself.

"Phil Hunter." Sam cursed to herself and wished she hadn't used Phil's surname as a fake name.

Liam looked confused. "Are you two related?"

Sam jumped in quickly. "He's my step-brother."

Phil nodded. "That's right." He said, shooting a look at Sam. "Can I have a word in private please Sam?" He said, guiding her away from the table by the elbow.

"Let go of me." Sam said through gritted teeth once they were in a quieter corner of the pub.

"I think you should explain what's going on." Phil said.

Sam sighed. "Okay, fine. Liam asked me my name and I didn't want to tell him the truth because of the operation and your surname was the first one that came to mine."

Phil nodded, not sure whether to be flattered or not.

* * *

Suzie rubbed her hands together to stop them from sweating and concentrated on stopping her knees from shaking. Tom was behind the bar and smiling at her encouragingly but it only made her more nervous. The two other girls, Jessica and Kellie had practiced the routines with her that afternoon so she was confident in that respect but this was so unlike anything she had ever done in her life. The music began to play; it was some dance song that she had never heard until that afternoon. She swallowed down her nerves and stepped out onto the stage area after Jessica and Kellie.

_This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it  
SOS please someone help me,  
It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
(SOS – Rihanna)_

Zain was worried about Suzie and about the effect that Tom Hodge seemed to be having over her. He hating seeing her being used like this even if it was her own decision. Suzie was his friend and he felt it was up to him to help her. He crossed the street and stepped into the Last Orders Bar where he had Suzie and Tom together the previous night. As he entered the bar he was hit by a wave of loud music, he headed for the bar and ordered a drink from one of the barmaid. He saw Tom standing there and that his eyes seemed to be transfixed on something. Zain followed Tom's line of vision and suddenly understood. That couldn't be Suzie could it? He had never seen her like this before and although he felt concern for her he couldn't help being fascinated and drawn in by her every movement.

* * *

Smithy was leaving the pub later than evening and saw Kerry outside on her mobile phone calling for a taxi. He waited until she had hung up before walking over to her and standing directly in front of her. A look of fear passed over Kerry's face before she realised who it was.

"God Smithy, you scared me."

"What makes you think you can go interfering in my life?" He demanded, getting straight to the point. "Don't deny it Kerry, I know what you told Corinne. She told me you tried to warn her off me. What's wrong with you? If you're not happy does that mean no one else can be."

Tears burned in Kerry's eyes and blurred her vision. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Smithy sighed, his voice dropping in volume a little. "Why did you do it?"

Kerry shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think I was ready to see you with someone knew especially as Corinne is a friend."

Suddenly all the anger was gone from Smithy. "I didn't realise. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I should have moved on by now, you have."

Smithy shook his head. "No, I haven't, not really." He whispered, lowering his head to her's so he could brush his lips against hers. Kerry really wanted to respond and kiss him back but she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Smithy, but we can't. I don't want to hurt Corinne." Then she turned and walked to where the cab had pulled up hoping that Smithy wouldn't see her tears.


	13. It's About Time

**Undercover Lovers  
Chapter 13: It's About Time**

**Thanks for all your reviews last chapter! I've got a couple of hours until my last exam and then I'm free to write more ff for a while before I gotta go back to school! So hopefully lots more updates will be coming your way! Please review and wish me luck! Vikki xxx.

* * *

**

"Wow…I've only ever dreamt in staying in hotels like this." Sam said breathlessly, looking around the central London hotel room.

"You're worth it." Liam smiled, stroking her hair and tucking in behind her ear.

"This must have cost you a fortune." Sam said, still taking in their surroundings.

"What did I just say?" He said. "It's all part of the job I do."

Sam wanted to ask him what he did do for a living but she didn't want to kill the moment between them. Instead, she slipped out of his arms and headed for the ensuite bathroom, only pausing to turn on the light switch. Back in the bedroom Liam sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is amazing." She called from the bathroom. "They even have complimentary bathrobes…and have you seen the shower?" She asked excitedly.

Liam relaxed and forced himself to smile. "Want to give it a trial run?" He asked, grinning cheekily in a way that made Sam melt, though maybe not as much as Phil's smile never failed to. Damn, there she was thinking of him again when it was Liam who should be absorbing all of her attention. She tried to push all thoughts of Phil from her mind as she accepted Liam's offer more than a little enthusiastically.

* * *

"I think we need to talk." Neil said; sitting down next to Andrea and saying the words she dreaded to hear.

"Neil…" Andrea began tentatively, the bottom of her wine glass becoming more and more interesting.

"No Andrea, it seems like you're always the one doing the talking." He knew he was being more forceful than he intended but he needed to get his point across to her. "I think it's about time you heard me out."

Andrea swallowed a mouthful of wine and nodded slowly.

"I don't love Philippa, I love her only as the mother of my child because Jake is the best thing that ever happened to me." He paused, his voice become a little more soft and husky as he resumed speaking. "Aside from you. I can't be with a woman I don't love when I could be with you."

"Neil, we've…"

But Neil cut her off again. "I know, we've been through this before but I'm serious about leaving Philippa if it means I can be with you."

Andrea shook her head. "I can't do that. What kind of a person would I be if I let you leave behind your son who needs you?"

Neil's next response was bitter and he regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. "Maybe you should've thought of that before we started sleeping together."

Andrea was hurt by his words but at the same time his honesty was refreshing.

"How were we supposed that it was going to end up like this?"

Neil shrugged. "I suppose we should have known better but it's too late for that. What do you really want Andrea?"

Andrea bit down hard on her bottom lip, she wanted to blurt out 'you' but forced herself not to. She smiled a little after a moment of silence had passed.

"More of last night." She confessed. "But I can't let you leave Jake, I stand by that Neil. I can't have a proper relationship with you and know what you're giving up to be with me."

Neil nodded his understanding; he knew it was better than not having her in his life at all.

* * *

When their time slot was up, Suzie gratefully left the stage and went to the small locker room to change back into her much sensible and much more her outfit of jeans, black scoop neck and black ballet pumps. Tonight was just a favour to Tom and she really hoped that he didn't ask her to do it for much longer. It wasn't that she really hated it; she had felt a sense of power being up on the stage and holding the attention of all the men, and some of the women, in the room. In a sense it had felt good but she was glad now that it was over. When she was dressed she headed back out into the bar where the crowds where beginning to thin a little, she received a few wolf whistles and admiring glances as she crossed the room but she ignored them. Suzie approached Tom and kissed his cheek before he even had a chance to comment on her performance.

"I've got an early start in the morning." She lied. "I'll see you soon." She said, heading for the exit before Tom barely had time to acknowledge what she had said. In her hurry for the exit she didn't realise that she was heading straight for a tall Asian man.

"God, sorry!" She exclaimed as she collided with him. It was only then that she realised it was Zain and vice versa. She was suddenly overwhelmingly angry with him. "How long have you been here?" She demanded, noticing that he was looking just as uncomfortable as she was, if not more.

"Not long." He lied, and they both knew it.

"If you tell…" She began, forcing back tears as she forced out her words.

"It's okay, you're secret's safe with me." They were outside on the street now, which was relatively private compared with the bar. He drew her into his arms and held her close. Suzie didn't have any fight left in her to resist.

* * *

Kerry returned to her flat alone where she ran a hot bath and lit some aromatherapy candles. She undressed and slipped into the bathtub, letting the hot water soak away the day. It had been quite an eventful one as well and she felt emotionally drained. She had been forming a close friendship with Corinne and felt guilty for lying to her about Smithy. But Kerry still loved him and she hated admitting that he was her biggest weakness. She slid further into the soapy water and held her head under, trying to cleanse her mind as well as her body but it didn't work. She knew that she could be back at Smithy's place right now, making love with the same intensity and passion as they used to but it wasn't fair on Corinne. Also the barmaid might be useful in their undercover operation and as always, work had to come first even to matters of the heart.

* * *

Phil was still sat drinking in the pub at closing time. He had spent the hours since Sam had left nursing drink and drink and thinking so much that it hurt. He couldn't understand why Sam had given Liam his surname instead of her own. It hadn't made sense when he was sober and it made even less sense now. He hated seeing Sam with Liam, he sensed that he was trouble and didn't like to think of her being involved with someone like him. Maybe it was all part of the investigation but Phil doubted it after seeing the looks between them. He wanted to break up whatever was going on between them but he could see no way of doing that without revealing his true feelings; and he was sure he wasn't ready to do that. Not yet at any rate. 


	14. In Over Your Head

**Undercover Lovers  
Chapter 14: In Over Your Head**

* * *

"I should go." Sam said, sitting up in the luxury king sized bed and wrapping the sheets around her body in a slightly self-conscious way. She was aware that Liam was a couple of years younger but it hadn't seemed to bother him so far.

"Do you have to?" Liam asked, rolling over on his side and kissing Sam's cheek before moving down to her jaw line and then her neck. She suppressed a soft moan at the contact, aware that she was getting in just a little over her head.

"I suppose I could stay a little longer…" She teased, reaching out to her hand over his face, enjoying the feel of his five o'clock shadow under her fingers. Liam grinned and lowered his head to kiss Sam's lips, drawing her into a deep kiss. Sam was about to respond when her mobile phone began to beep loudly from her handbag on the other side of the room. She knew she could ignore it and stay here with Liam but part of her knew she had to answer it.

"Sorry." She mumbled, giving Liam a soft kiss on the lips before slipping out of the bed and into the bathrobe. This had better be important, she thought to herself as she crossed the room and pulled her phone from it's pocket within her bag. The name on the screen said 'Jack' so she knew it was important. Turning away from Liam, who was watching her intently, she pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" She held the phone tightly to her ear so that Liam wouldn't be able to hear any of the conversation except what she was saying.

"Samantha, it's Jack." The DCI replied. "We've got some intelligence we need you here ASAP."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." She replied, hanging up before Jack could say anymore.

"I'm sorry Liam, but I really have to go." She said, putting her phone away and heading to his side of the bed. She kissed him passionately before going into the bathroom to get dressed. She wondered what the intelligence was and then realised with shame that she still had found nothing useful out from Liam.

* * *

The previous night, after their meeting at the bar, Zain had taken Suzie to an twenty four hour café. She didn't have the strength to argue and she felt much safer and much more in control when she was with Zain.

"You don't have to do everything he says you know." He commented, once he and Suzie were seated at a private table with coffees and Danish pastries. It hadn't meant to come out in an accusing way but Suzie took his words literally.

"I know." She fired back. She then closed her eyes and placed her head in her hands. Zain looked across at her with sympathy and placed his hand on her shoulder. Eventually she looked up at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay." Zain smiled reassuringly. "Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

A look of horror crossed Suzie's face. "I can't let you do that. What about the operation?"

"I know how important your work is to you Suze, but you need to put yourself first. You can't let Tom treat you like this."

"It won't be for long." She told him, not sure whether she was trying to convince him or herself.

Zain sighed; he could see he was fighting a losing battle with her. Maybe he'd still go and speak to Tom anyway.

* * *

The eight officers were gathered in Superintendent Heaton's office again the following morning along with Gina Gold and Jack Meadows. At the front of the room was a large white board, the sort that was usually used in major investigations such as this. A few names they recognised were already written up on the board such as Tom Hodge and Corinne George.

"We've received some information." Heaton was saying. "About someone who is potentially involved in the human trafficking and may be using The Black Swan and the adjoining club, Last Orders, as a base."

The officers nodded silently and watched as Heaton attached an A4 photograph of the suspect on the board. Sam suppressed a groan as Heaton pointed him out as being Liam Blunt. Phil caught her eye across the room and smiled smugly. At this precise moment she wanted to strangle him but didn't think it would go down too well. She had to think about this positively; she had formed a bond with him now and this could be to the advantage of the investigation. Taking a deep breath she raised her hand.

"Sir, I think I've got a way in with Blunt." She said. Heaton looked at her questioningly, signalling that she should carry on. "I think I might be able to get him to confess something to me at least."

Heaton nodded slowly. "And how do you know that he'll trust you."

Sam's complexion deepened to a rosy pink. "We've become quite close." She said, choosing her words carefully.

"Good." Heaton said. "That's a good start. We now have to treat everyone as a suspect, whoever they are but maintain your cover at all times."

Kerry looked pointedly at Smithy, knowing that he would be thinking about his future with Corinne.

* * *

After the meeting, Neil and Andrea left CID together and walked in step along the corridors. Andrea stopped to get her bag from the locker room and Neil waited for her outside. She was surprised to see him still there. He leant close to her; close enough that Andrea could feel his breath on her neck that sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Philippa's at work and Jake is at school." He said, letting his voice drop to a tone lower than usual. "I'm free all afternoon."

Andrea smiled, hoping she had made the right decision in taking Neil back even if their relationship was to stay strictly physical.

"What are you waiting for then?" Andrea asked with a smile; leading the way to her car.

Sam and Kerry stop dead in the corridor and watched the exchange between them.

"You don't think…?" Sam began.

Kerry smiled. "Andrea and the DI? Who would've thought it!"

* * *

Phil was waiting by Sam's car when she left the station and she sighed, she wasn't sure she could deal with this right now.

"What are you doing Phil?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Could ask you the same question Sam." He replied. "You've got a way in with this Liam Blunt bloke have you? Thought it was the other way round." He smirked.

"Shut up Phil." She said, unlocking the car door and starting to open it. Phil pushed it closed and Sam glared at him. "What are you playing at?" She demanded.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." He said.

"Is that a threat?" She asked. "I can look after myself Philip."

Phil sighed. "I know." He paused. "I just don't want you to get in too deep." He paused again and tried to rephrase his words. "I don't want you to get hurt." He then stepped out of the way to let Sam get into her car, leaving her thoughts reeling.


	15. Jealousies

**Undercover Lovers  
****Chapter 15: Jealousies **

"Hello?" Sam Nixon answered her mobile phone. She was still parked in the car park outside Sun Hill Police Station. She had been about to drive off when her mobile had rung.

"Hey babe, it's Liam." Came the reply.

"Oh Hiya." Sam replied, smiling at the sound of his deep voice. "Missing me already?" She asked flirtatiously.

"You know I am," Liam flirted back. "I was wondering what you're doing this afternoon. I've got a business deal you might be interested in."

Sam's heartbeat increased and it wasn't at the thought of getting to see Liam again today. "Oh yeah?" She replied, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Yeah." Liam said. "How about you meet back at the hotel at about three? I've got some friends I'd like you to meet."

"Okay, see you later then." Sam said, smiling as she hung up. Would this finally be a breakthrough in the operation? She hoped so, but she didn't want Liam to be guilty though. She was sure Phil would love it if he were. Pushing him from her mind once more she started the car up and headed for home.

* * *

Kerry went home to a long hot shower and felt a little better afterwards. She still felt guilty over pushing Smithy away but she was sure she would feel guiltier still if something had happened between them while Smithy was technically dating Corinne. She spent the remainder of the afternoon flopped out on the sofa watching re-runs of 'Friends' and eating chocolate. Before she even had time to think about facing Corinne and Smithy again it was time for her to go and get ready for another night of undercover work. In her bedroom she dressed and ran straightners through her shoulder length blonde hair. As she got ready her thoughts strayed to Smithy again, not that they had ever particularly left him all day. She straightened her hair on autopilot and cried out in pain as she caught the tip of her ear with them. A string of expletives rolled off her tongue as she assessed the damage in the mirror. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Andrea ran her hand across Neil's bare chest enjoying the quality time she was getting to spend with him although she knew it went against her principles. She could feel herself falling for him all over again and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"What time is it?" He murmured, his mouth close to her ear. His breath on her neck sending tingling sensations all over her body.

Andrea reached out for her alarm clock and swore loudly.

"It's nearly six." She cried, running for the shower before they would be even later.

Neil began to redress, he knew he should go home to Philippa and Jake before he headed out for the operation but he couldn't face them, especially his wife, after the afternoon he had spent with Andrea. His phone beeped intrusively and he almost knew before he looked at it that it would Philippa who was trying to contact him. He thought about leaving a note for Andrea but if she wanted this to just be a casual fling then he would play the game too.

* * *

Sam had no idea what to expect from her afternoon with Liam. She knew she should tell the others or inform one of her superior officers but she didn't want to raise a false alarm over nothing. Liam might be up to something completely legitimate and legal but Sam somehow doubted it. However, she had no idea of the danger she was putting herself in. As Sam was checking her appearance in the mirror just before she was about to leave for the hotel, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered, half expecting it to be Liam.

"Hi Sam." The voice was familiar but it wasn't Liam's. It was Phil.

"Oh, hi." Sam tried to keep her voice neutral and free from anger or disappointment. "What do you want?" She asked trying to be polite.

There was a pause before Phil started speaking. "I was just checking in to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." Sam assured him, trying not to be too touched by his kindness or read too much into it.

"Good." Phil replied, feeling awkward all over again. "Will you be at the pub tonight?" He asked, struggling for something to say.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "I'll, um, see you later then."

"I'll pick you up if you like." Phil suggested.

"It's okay, Liam will drop me off after…" She suddenly realised she had let more slip than she had intended too. Phil seemed to have that effect on her. She prayed the same didn't happen when she was with Liam; she couldn't risk giving away her intentions.

Phil was tempted to ask after what but knew it wasn't really his place to.

"Okay, whatever. See you later." He hung up before Sam had a chance to say goodbye.

* * *

"Ouch Kerry, what happened to your ear?" Tom asked casually as Kerry's blonde locks fell forward and stopped covering the burn mark.

Kerry blushed as she finished serving a customer and turned to face him.

"I caught it in my straightners earlier." She confessed, feeling a little stupid.

Tom smiled, but not unkindly. "Sounds painful." He reached out and tentatively touched the raw mark with his index finger. Kerry didn't shy away from his touch; she quite enjoyed it. As her eyes scanned the room, which was slowly beginning to fill, she noticed Smithy look over in their direction. He was sat with Corinne but his jealousy of Kerry and Tom was written all over his face.

**Please review. More SP and some SZ to come in the next few chapters. Xxxxxx.**


	16. Fallen Too Far

**Undercover Lovers  
****Chapter 16: Fallen Too Far?**

**To make up for the fact that I haven't updated in nearly 2 months here is an extra long chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers! Xx.**

* * *

Sam found an empty parking space near the entrance to the hotel and stopped her car there. Flipping down the visor she checked her appearance in the mirror once more before climbing out of the car and heading towards the hotel. When she was inside she approached the reception desk, her heels clicking against the laminate floor as she concentrate on taking brisk, confident strides. 

She leant casually against the reception desk and looked across at the clerk.

"I'm here to see Liam Blunt." She told the brunette.

After a few seconds of her punching keys on the computer she looked up at Sam.

"Room 322." She told her and Sam nodded her thanks, heading for the lifts to take her to Liam's room.

Once she reached the third floor she felt butterflies of apprehension in her stomach but she forged on anyway. She wasn't prepared to let her personal feelings prevent her taking down criminals, if that was what they were.

Sam knocked on the door and waited a few moments before Liam opened it and smiled out at her.

"Heya Sam. Glad you could make it." He leant down and kissed her cheek.

Sam smiled. "Hi Liam." She replied, her cheek burning with a blush where his lips had made contact.

"Come in, come in." He grinned, ushering her inside.

Seated on two sofas and an armchair at the opposite end of the hotel suite Sam saw a group of Liam's friends. Or associates. Or members of his gang. Sam couldn't be sure which. She smiled nervously at them as Liam wrapped his arm casually around her waist.

"Everyone this is the incredible woman I've been telling you about; Samantha."

Sam smiled, blushing furiously now.

"I know her." A deep voice said. Sam scanned the faces to identify the speaker. Her heart rate increased; she knew him too. She had arrested this man three months ago on a drugs charge but he had gotten off without a conviction. "She's a cop."

* * *

When Zain arrived at the pub he looked around everywhere for Suzie, hoping that she would be working the bar tonight. He hated to think of her being forced into doing something she didn't want to do by Tom Hodge. It was so unlike Suzie but then Zain wondered how much he truly knew about his colleague. He liked to think that they were good friends but maybe they didn't really know each other at all. When he was convinced that Suzie wasn't inside the pub he approached the bar where Tom was stood talking to Kerry. 

"Tom," He said, coming straight to the point and not bothering with pleasantries.

"Where's Suzie?"

Tom maintained a blank expression. "I'm sorry."

You will be, Zain thought darkly. "Where is Suzie?" He reiterated.

He was beginning to look uncomfortable now which Zain guiltily enjoyed.

"Over the road." He replied, his voice slowly growing in confidence. "We're a bit short staffed at the moment, Sue said she wouldn't mind."

Zain nodded slowly. "_Suzie_ is like that. She lets people take advantage of her though, that's the problem when you're such a nice person, like Suzie is." He told him; satisfied he turned away and walked over to where Phil had just joined Smithy and Corinne at their table.

* * *

"What was all that about?" Kerry asked, looking up from where she was pouring a pint from the tap as Zain walked away. 

Tom turned to her and shrugged. "Is there something going on between the two of them?"

Kerry laughed. "Suzie and Zain?" But it made her wonder, especially now that she had found out about Andrea and Detective Inspector Manson.

"You love him, don't you?" Tom asked after a few moments of silence had passed between them. Kerry nearly dropped the glass she was holding.

"Zain? He's a nice guy and all, not bad on the eye either but he's not my type."

Tom cracked a smile. "Kerry, I meant that guy over there. The one sitting with Corinne."

"Oh." Kerry busied herself with taking orders but Tom didn't move, he was clearly waiting for an answer.

"A secret between friends?" Tom asked.

Kerry smiled. "We used to date but it didn't work out." She admitted.

"Doesn't answer my question." Tom smiled.

Kerry rolled her eyes. "Yes then, I guess I'm still in love with him."

"He doesn't know what he's missing." Tom told her, before turning away and heading up the stairs. Kerry wondered if he meant for her to follow him or not.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous. Two pints and some peanuts please." A customer asked, Andrea looked up and found herself looking into a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes. 

"Sure." She smiled, tucking a stray strand of dark wavy hair behind an ear as she prepared their order.

"Have you been working here long?" The customer asked.

Andrea shook her head, placing the two pints and the peanuts in front of him. "It's not been a fortnight yet."

"I didn't think so. I haven't seen you in here before and I know I would have remembered if I'd seen you before."

Andrea blushed.

"I'm Ed, by the way." He introduced himself.

"Andrea." She replied, unable to break eye contact with this stranger.

"Nice to meet you Andrea," Ed replied. "I'll see you around."

Andrea smiled as he walked away; for once she found she was thinking about someone other than Neil.

* * *

Phil looked up and smiled as his friend approached the table. 

"Hi Zain, have you seen Sam tonight?" He asked.

Zain took a seat opposite him and shook his head. "Sorry Phil, though she might be over the road at Last Orders." He then remembered about Suzie and got up rather too quickly. "I'll go and have a look." He had disappeared out the back door before Phil could say anything further.

Phil exchanged a look with Smithy. "What's up with him?"

Smithy shrugged, turning his attention back to Corinne as she made to stand up.

"I should get back to work Dale, see you later?"

"See ya," He smiled, watching her go until he caught Kerry's eye. He quickly turned to face Phil again who simply smiled knowingly.

Zain came back a few minutes later. "Sam's not over there." He replied.

Phil's smile disappeared and his expression became a mix of concern and anxiety. He moved away from the table and went to an empty corner to use his mobile. He dialled Sam's number and waited. When the ringing finally ended he was greeted by her voicemail service; he was really starting to worry now.

"Sam, it's Phil. Where are you? We're all worried. Call me back when you can or I'll see you later. Take care."

* * *

"Hey," Tom said, coming up behind Kerry and placing his hands on her shoulders. 

"Hey," She replied tiredly.

"Still thinking about that guy." He said, not wanting Corinne to overhear and become suspicious.

Kerry finished drying a glass and put it away. "I'll get over it." She said, although she knew she sounded totally unconvincing.

"Tom," Andrea called out, ending their conversation. "Someone's calling for you."

"Thanks." Tom smiled, moving away.

"What are you doing?" Andrea whispered in Kerry's ear.

"A thing called washing up, you should try it sometime; it's great fun." She replied sarcastically.

"I mean with Tom, weren't we convinced that something was going on between him and Suzie?"

Kerry sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

Sam was locked away in the darkness of the hotel room's en suite bathroom, the sound of the air conditioning unit making it impossible to hear anything that was going on outside. They had taken her mobile phone and her handbag so she was trapped here now. She knew she should have been more careful and informed DCI Meadows or the Superintendent before heading off on this crazy mission. She realised now, with a sinking heart, that her only hope of getting out of here rested with Phil Hunter. 

**Please review! Xx**


	17. Little Favours

**Undercover Lovers  
Chapter 17: Little Favours**

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Hopefully more to come soon!  
Reviews are loved! Xx**

When Andrea took her break later on that evening it left Kerry and Tom alone at the bar together.

"This is probably going to sound really rude and out of place seeing as you're my boss and everything, but can I ask you something?" Kerry asked.

Tom nodded; Kerry had certainly got his attention now.

"Go for it."

"Is there something going on between you and Suzie?" She asked, knowing it was pointless to be casual about it.

Tom laughed. "Of course not. She's a lovely girl, don't get me wrong, she's just not my type. I prefer girls who are more confident." His eyes locked on her's. "And sexier."

Kerry felt herself blush and was grateful for the customer who approached the bar. She couldn't avoid continuing the conversation forever and it was her who had started it. When Andrea returned from her break, Tom turned to Kerry.

"I need to change a barrel in the cellar and the bulb has gone. Could you come down and hold the torch for me please Ker?"

Kerry nodded, putting down her dishcloth and following Tom out of the bar area. Andrea watched them go, an increasingly bad feeling washing over her.

* * *

Phil was beginning to get more and more worried about Sam. He knew that she was more than capable of looking after herself but he sensed that something was wrong.

"I'm going to go and see if I can track down Sam." He told Zain, Smithy and Corinne as he got up and went to stand in the street.

Phil dialled Sam's mobile number again but it went straight to voicemail, the same thing happened when he tried his home phone. He went to his car and drove to where Sam lived, noticing that no lights were on inside her house and the curtains had not been shut. The bad feeling was getting stronger and he wondered where the hell she could be. It was then that he remembered their phone conversation earlier that day. Sam had mentioned that Liam was going to drop her off at the pub so if she wasn't at home she must be with him.

After making a quick phone call to a friend at another station who owed him a favour he found out which hotel her boyfriend Liam Blunt was staying in and drove across town to the park outside of it. He turned the engine off and sat in silence for a few moments, trying to decide what his next move should be.

He knew that Sam would never forgive him and would accuse him of being jealous if he barged in on her and Liam for no reason. However, Phil almost knew that something was wrong; he could feel it in his gut. Deciding that he'd deal with the consequences later, Phil climbed out of the car and headed inside the hotel.

* * *

Andrea was so lost in thought about Kerry and Tom that when Ed approached the bar again, she was miles away.

"Hi?" He said.

"Oh sorry, hey Ed." Andrea smiled, recovering herself.

"I was wondering if I could have your number Andrea, I'd like to take you out sometime. Maybe for dinner or to the theatre?" He suggested.

Andrea smiled. "That's really thoughtful of you, but I'm kind of seeing someone at the moment. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for misunderstanding. He's a lucky guy." Ed told her, before leaving the bar.

Andrea sighed, he had seemed like a nice guy but she wasn't prepared to give up on her and Neil yet. She wondered if Neil thought he was lucky to have her or not.

"Who was that guy?" She heard someone ask, and this time she saw that Neil was standing before her.

"Just a guy." She replied casually.

"What did he want?" Neil asked.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "He actually wanted to ask me out."

Neil tried to hide his shocked expression. "And what did you say?"

"No." She replied. "Of course."

Neil sighed a sigh of relief. "When do you get off work?"

Andrea looked at her watch. "Another hour yet." She told him. "Why? Do you have something in mind?"

Neil grinned. "One or two things." He said suggestively. "Meet me outside when you're done."

Andrea nodded, smiling up at him. She knew that she had made the right decision in turning Ed down.

* * *

As the pulsating rhythm of another dance song came to an end, Suzie stepped off the stage and took a long drink of water from her bottle. She had been terrified about doing this favour for Tom to begin with but now she was actually beginning to enjoy it in spite of herself. It was a great confidence boost to know that people came to watch her and other girls dancing and she had never thought about it that way before. It didn't mean that she wouldn't be glad to get back to work and wearing a suit every day though.

Suzie hadn't seen Tom at all that evening and she was starting to feel hurt by it. She had no idea what was happening with their relationship or if it was even a relationship at all. He wasn't the kind of man Suzie could see herself having a promising future with, not like she could with someone like Zain.

"C'mon Sue!" One of the other girls called to her as the music started up again and she went to take her place with the others as another song came on.

Feeling like a gooseberry sharing a table with Smithy and Corinne now that Phil had left, Zain exited the pub and headed across the street to 'Last Orders'. The music was almost deafening and he went straight to the bar for a lager. He cast a look over at the raised stage where the girls were dancing. He noticed that Suzie was dancing again, not that there was anyway he could miss her. Zain had always thought she was a beautiful woman but seeing her like this made him see her in a totally different light and he hated himself for enjoying it.

* * *

"You didn't need to change a barrel at all, did you?" Kerry asked, leaning against the wall of the cool, damp cellar. It made a refreshing change from the crowded pub upstairs.

"Am I that bad a liar?" He asked, going over to her and standing a little too close.

"Yes." Kerry laughed, reaching out and running her hand over his smooth, almost handsome face.

Tom placed a hand on her hip and moved in to kiss her. Kerry let his tongue into her mouth as they fought for dominance. Kerry could feel Tom's hand sliding down her hip and up her thigh beneath her short black skirt. She moaned into his mouth and pulled his t-shirt off over his head. As Tom's hand slid higher under her skirt, Kerry knew that this was the perfect way to make Smithy jealous.

* * *

Phil stopped in the corridor outside Liam's hotel room and could hear no sounds from inside. Once again he debated what he should do next. Reaching out he knocked softly on the door but heard nothing from inside. He knocked again, louder this time but he heard nothing. Looking around to check that the hallway was empty, Phil shouldered his full weight against the doorframe and went inside. Now that he was actually inside the hotel room he could hear muffled sounds coming from the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door in a similar way and was shocked by what he saw. Sam was slumped on the floor, her eyes red from crying. She tried to speak when she saw Phil but he told her to stay quiet. He bent down and wrapped her up in his arms.

"It's okay," He whispered. "It's going to be okay. I've got you; no one is going to hurt you now."


	18. Follow You

**Undercover Lovers  
Chapter 18: Follow You**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Will update soon! Xx**

At nine thirty Suzie and the other girls took their break, as she picked up her water bottle from the edge of the stage she saw Zain at the bar and decided to go and talk to him. Suzie made her way through the crowded bar, ignoring the appreciative looks and wolf whistles she received on the way.

"Hi Zain." She said, climbing onto the bar stool beside him.

Trying his best to look her in the eye and not let his line of vision lower, Zain smiled.

"Hey Suze, are you okay?"

Suzie nodded. "I'm fine thanks, have you seen Tom?"

Zain was a little disappointed that she mentioned Tom so soon in their conversation but he hoped that he hid the reaction well. Suzie hadn't seemed to notice anyway.

"He's over at the pub." Zain told her. "Hasn't he been over here to see you tonight?" He added, trying to keep his tone natural but everything thing that the bartender did or didn't do still made him wanted to punch Tom's lights out.

Suzie shook her head; trying to act like she didn't care but it hurt her.

"Why are you here?" She asked, gazing deep into his eyes.

"I wanted to see you." He replied softly, wanting to look away from her dark eyes but he was unable to.

"Wh…" Suzie began but one of the girls was calling her. She turned around to face Zain again and rolled her eyes. "Duty calls, see you later."

"See ya." Zain said quietly as he watched her walk away from him yet again.

* * *

Kerry and Tom walked up the stairs from the cellar together, their hands were loosely entwined and they were both smiling. 

"I've never seen anyone look so pleased about being asked to change a barrel." Andrea said to Kerry in a whisper.

"Maybe I didn't just change a barrel." Kerry replied with a grin, which only grew when she saw the look of shock on Andrea's face. "What? Smithy's pretty much got his tongue down Corinne's throat but I can't have any fun?"

Andrea looked straight at Kerry. "Oh, so this is about Smithy?" She guessed.

Kerry sighed. "No, not every bloody thing in my life has to be about Smithy!" She said with exasperation.

"Babe, you don't have to pretend to me okay? If you love him still then fine, but you don't need to lie about it." Andrea told her gently. "And I don't think ten minutes in the cellar with Tom is gonna help you to get over him either, if you want my advice."

Kerry sighed. "Thanks Andrea," She looked across the room at where Corinne and Smithy were deep in conversation, laughing and joking. She had thought having sex with Tom would make her feel like she didn't need Smithy in her life but now she just felt empty and alone.

* * *

Sam's body was shaking as Phil guided her to the large double bed in the middle of the hotel suit. It wasn't one of the most luxurious hotels in Sun Hill but it could have been a lot worse too. They sat side by side on the bed and Phil kept his arm tightly around Sam's shoulders, waiting for her to calm down. He had never seen Sam like this before and it deeply unsettled him. When they had been trapped in the tunnels together they had both been scared but Sam had handled it better than he had. Now, it was as if the tables had been turned on them. 

"Can I get you something Sam? A glass of water? Something stronger?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "A brandy would be good." She laughed hollowly. "There's a mini bar here somewhere, it was about the only thing I noticed before they locked me in the bathroom."

Phil stroked some hair out of Sam's face and headed to the mini bar. He pulled a small bottle of brandy out and handed it to Sam.

"The glasses are all dirty, I can wash one up for you if you like?" He suggested.

Sam shook her head. "It's fine." She assured him, beginning to unscrew the lid of the brandy bottle.

"Let me help you with that." Phil offered, seeing that Sam was struggling. He took the bottle from her hands and took the cap off for her.

"Thanks." She muttered, taking a long swig from the bottle and feeling the alcoholic liquid calming her down again.

Phil looked nervously at his watch as Sam drank.

"I think we should get out of here Sam, just in case they come back tonight."

Sam nodded and pushed herself up from the bed, letting Phil wrap his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the hotel suite. Protecting her now was the only way he knew how to show her how much he cared.

* * *

When Tom Hodge finally made an appearance at 'Last Orders' that evening Suzie's shift had almost come to an end. As the last song of the night began to play Suzie could see Tom behind the bar, talking to and flirting with a pretty redheaded girl. It felt like someone was pouring icy water over her as she realised that Tom didn't care about her at all, he was just using her to his advantage. She debated walking out of there right now but she didn't want to let the other girls down. But when the song came to an end, Suzie grabbed her coat and bag and headed outside, walking straight past Tom. Zain saw her leave and followed her outside, shooting a glare in Tom's direction before he left.

**Please review x**


	19. Sweet Little Lies

**Undercover Lovers  
Chapter 19: Sweet Little Lies**

"**Do you want me to drive you home?" Zain asked, following Suzie towards the pub.**

**She spun around in surprised, her hand over her heart.**

"**God Zain, you scared the hell out of me!" She exclaimed but she didn't look displeased to see him either. "A lift would be great, thanks."**

**Zain smiled, glad that he would able to spend some time alone with Suzie and he also knew how much it was going to annoy Tom. He led the way to his car and Suzie climbed into the passenger seat. As he turned on the engine the radio also came on playing a club song. Suzie cringed, glad that the darkness hid the blush on her cheeks.**

"**Please can we listen to something else?" She asked.**

"**Sure," Zain replied, inserting a CD instead. "Why?" **

"**I had to dance to it last night." She explained.**

"**Oh," He replied, letting The Killers fill the silence between them for a few moments. "Why do you do it Suzie? If it makes you so uncomfortable?"**

**Suzie sighed. She wasn't quite sure how to answer this. "I don't know. For the good of the investigation, maybe?"**

**Zain stole a look across at her. "I'm sure there are other ways you could help the investigation without doing **_**that**_**."**

"**You don't approve, do you Zain?" She asked.**

"**No, I don't. Suzie you're a beautiful, intelligent, funny person, you don't need to sell yourself so short." He tried to explain.**

"**Have you ever considered that it might be what I want to do?" She replied defensively.**

"**But you said…" Zain stopped knowing better than to push the issue, instead he changed tact. "What about Tom? Do you do it for him?"**

"**He asked me to do a favour, and he's a friend, so yes I suppose I do." Suzie replied, thinking about her words before she actually committed herself to them. **

"**A friend?" Zain asked, a trace of hopefulness in his voice that he hoped Suzie wouldn't notice.**

**Suzie smiled a little in the darkness. "Yes, Zain, a friend." They pulled up outside her house and she thanked him for the ride. "See you tomorrow."**

"**Bye Suzie." He watched her walk up to her house, wondering why it was only now that he was realising the true extent of his feelings for her.**

**Sam was too weak to take the stairs so she and Phil headed for the lifts, looking around nervously as they waited in the corridor. There was a chance that the men could come back at any time and they were both well aware of how badly the situation could turn out. Phil kept his arm locked securely around Sam's waist and she leaned into his side, her head resting on his shoulder as they waited. Finally the lift doors open and Sam and Phil stepped inside, pressing the button for the ground floor. The few seconds it took for them to descend seemed to take forever but finally Phil was ushering Sam out of the hotel and into one of the taxis waiting outside. He gave the driver the address of a house a street away from where Sam lived just in case he wasn't legitimate.**

**Phil and Sam sat in the backseat and he squeezed her hand throughout the journey, reassuring her that he was there and no one was going to hurt her as long as he was around. When the taxi dropped them off and Phil paid the fare, he waited for the taxi driver to drive away before he helped Sam along the road to where she did live.**

"**Phil, I can't go on any longer, I'm sorry." She whispered.**

"**Hey, it's okay," He soothed. He stopped and picked her up, one arm supporting the back and the other underneath her knees. He hated how helpless Sam was, this wasn't the strong, confident woman he saw at work and it made his heart ache. "Sam, do you have your key?"**

**Phil set her down on her feet and took the key from her shaking hand. He led her inside to the sofa and went to turn the heating on. When he came back to the living room he saw that Sam was already asleep on the sofa. He went upstairs and took the duvet off her bed, covering her with it and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Phil went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee before taking a seat in the armchair. There was no way he was going to leave Sam alone tonight.**

"**Hey Kerry." Tom said, sliding in behind the bar. "God, is it cold out there?!"**

"**Hi Tom," Kerry replied.**

"**Could do with some warming up." He smiled, but it wasn't the kind of smile that made her heart melt the way it did whenever Smithy looked at her.**

"**I should be getting home." She said, instead. She wasn't in the mood for a repeat performance of earlier. "See you tomorrow, Tom."**

"**Bye Kerry," Tom smiled but he was a little disappointed.**

**Kerry walked outside the pub, wrapping her jacket around her shoulders.**

"**Kerry?" She jumped at the sound of her name.**

"**Hi Smithy." She said, knowing that Corinne was about to appear from somewhere.**

"**You okay?" He asked. **

"**Fine thanks. You?" Kerry replied.**

"**Are we okay?" Smithy asked, noticing the cold tone of Kerry's voice. "If me being with Corinne is a problem I can always stop seeing her. I like her, I really do but we've got history Kerry and I wouldn't want to hurt you."**

**Kerry felt tears fill her eyes but she blinked them back. "It's fine, I'm happy for you, Dale." She whispered, before walking way, leaving Smithy even more confused than before.**

**Andrea walked outside slinging her bag over her shoulder and looking around for Neil, he was supposed to be meeting her. Not for the first time Andrea was having second thoughts about her affair with Neil. Before it was because she wasn't sure if the risk was worth it but now it was totally different. Now she was falling in love with him and their relationship was moving to another level. She knew that the feeling between them was mutual and that scared her more than the meaningless sex they had been having before.**

"**Looking for me?" Neil asked from behind her.**

**Andrea smiled when she saw him, her doubts beginning to melt away. **

"**Hey," She greeted, leaning up to kiss him on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She grinned, wriggling her way out of his arms and taking his hand. "Come on," She said, leading the way back to her's. "What are we waiting for?"**


	20. Moving On

**Undercover Lovers  
Chapter 20**

**Sorry for the delay in updating again but thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Hope you like this one...I would like to warn you in advance that there will be a fairly major character death coming up in the near future...just to keep things interesting! Enjoy! Xx**

-

Sam rubbed her eyes, her head heavy with sleep as she stretched out. She looked around, disorientated by her surroundings until she realised that she was not in her bed but on the sofa instead. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and winced in pain as her head pounded. She was surprised to see Phil Hunter asleep in the arm chair, his head to one side. Slowly, the events of the previous night crept back to her and she shuddered, pulling the duvet tighter around her petite body. She closed her eyes and willed herself back to sleep, it was only dawn. Her eyes closed and she felt herself drifting off to sleep until something startled her back to consciousness. Her eyes flew wide open and she felt her heart beating faster as her breath came in gasps. It took her a moment or two to realise that it was just the heating kicking in. She chided herself for being foolish and pushed herself up so her knees were under her chin. Phil was still fast asleep in the armchair and Sam wasn't too surprised, he had one hell of a night too. She was touched that he had chosen to spend the whole night there with her, especially as it had been her fault he had been dragged into this mess.

Finally, Sam got up off the sofa and folded up the blanket. She went through to the kitchen, made two cups of coffee, left one on the small table beside Phil and took the other up to the bathroom with her. A hot shower was just what she needed to wash away the memories of the previous night.

* * *

Andrea unlocked the front door of her apartment and Neil followed her inside. Once the door was firmly shut and locked after them, Andrea turned and threw her arms around Neil, pulling him into a tight embrace and pressing her lips hard against his. Neil kissed her back, holding her close to him by the waist. All reservations about their affair disappeared when they were back in each other's arms. They were about to make their way to Andrea's bedroom when Neil's phone began to beep loudly, killing the moment between them.

"You should probably answer that." Andrea said, running a hand through her curly dark hair. "It might be work."

With a sigh, Neil pulled his phone from his pocket. "It's Philippa." He said. Her very name making the atmosphere in the room change. Andrea shrugged and headed towards the kitchen, leaving Neil alone. "Hi," He answered, bracing himself for what was to come next.

"It's Jake." He heard his wife's clipped tones. "He's at St. Hughes."

Neil took a sharp intake of breath, his mind racing over the possibilities of what could be wrong with his only son.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You can drop that accusatory tone, Neil." She replied. "If I ever wanted to know what it felt like to be a single parent, I do now."

"Philippa, that's not fair." Neil replied, surprised at how much her words could cut at him. His son was his world and Philippa knew that. "Will he be okay?"

"Yes, I expect so, just get here, okay?" Philippa said, the fight gone from her now and her voice weary.

"I'm on my way." He assured her. Andrea appeared from the kitchen with a glass of red wine as Neil ended the call. "I've got to go, Jake's at St. Hughes. I'll call you." He told her.

Andrea placed her hand on his arm. "I hope he's okay. Let me know what's happening, okay?" She said.

He nodded and bent down to kiss her cheek before he left, his guts churning with fear about Jake.

* * *

Dale Smith headed to the kitchen and put the kettle on. As he waited for the water to boil he stared out of the window at the grey view. He could hear sounds of movement coming from his bedroom and he felt a sense of dread which he knew he shouldn't. He rememebered the many times when Kerry had spent the night here with him and how he loved to lay and watch her while he slept. With Corinne it was totally different. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was simply just that she wasn't Kerry. He had thought that being with someone new would help him to finally move on from Kerry but he knew now that he still loved her. He turned his back to the window as Corinne entered the kitchen and tried to smile at her, knowing it did not reach his eyes. Smithy felt bad, as if he had used her and he had no idea how to end this relationship with her. It made sense to wait until the operation was over but he wasn't sure he could keep lying to himself, and to Corinne for that long.

* * *

Zain had slept badly that night, his thoughts about what Suzie was doing and how he was beginning to feel for her were effecting his sleep. He had led awake for hours thinking things over and had only managed a few hours sleep. He knew what Suzie was like and he hated seeing Tom Hodge take advantage of her so blantantly. Perhaps what hurt him the most was that she seemed to be doing his dirty work gladly. Maybe she was experiencing similar feelings for Tom as he was feeling for her. As he poured himself a black coffee and ran his hand over the day's growth of stubble on his chin he heard the doorbell rang. A sense of hope in him believed it to be Suzie but when he opened the door he found a petite blonde woman of a similar age on his doorstep.

"Hi," She smiled, slightly awkwardly he thought. "I've just moved into the flat on the floor above you and I've just realised I don't have any milk. I'd go to the shop but I'm new around here and I don't know where anything is yet." She apologised.

"That's okay," Zain said. "I drink my coffee black anyway." He said, quickly crossing to the kitchen and taking a pint of milk from the fridge. 

The woman smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, I can't function without my morning coffee." She said, pulling a handful of coins from the pocket of her jeans and offering them to him.

Zain shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He assured her. He offered her his hand instead. "I'm Zain."

"Kayla." The blonde replied. "Thank you so much for the milk." She said, turning to go.

He had no idea why but Zain stopped her. "If you ever want anyone to show you round the area, you know where I am."

Kayla gave him a winning smile before she left. "Thanks a lot Zain." She said. He closed the door and headed back to his coffee, for once his thoughts were far from Suzie.

**Please review! Xx**


	21. From Yesterday

**Undercover Lovers  
Chapter 21: From Yesterday**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Passed the 200 review mark, thank you!! Character death is coming up soon...watch this space! :P x**

"Nice of you to join me, Neil." Philippa Manson said coolly as her husband approached. She was leant against the wall of the crowded pediatric waiting room, dark circles underlined her eyes and her skin was unnaturally pale.

"I got here as fast as I could." Neil replied calmly, here and now was the worst time and place for them to have a fight. Especially as Neil still didn't know what was wrong with his son. "What's wrong? Is Jake going to be okay?" He asked, his calm facade falling away.

Philippa seemed to forget her own anger for a moment, her son's welfare had to come first and she was going to need her husband.

"He was at his childminder and he fell off his skateboard and bumped his head." She explained.  
Neil nodded as he absorbed the information. He felt himself relax to know that it was just an accident, his just hoped the bump to Jake's head wasn't anything serious.

"Was it serious?" Neil asked.  
Philippa sighed. "They don't think there'll be any lasting damage but he's unconscious at the moment."  
"Can we go in and see him?" Neil asked, making towards the door behind Philippa. She grabbed him by the wrist.

"No yet, Neil, no." She said, tearing burning in her dark eyes.  
"Hey," Neil soothed, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. He may not love this woman they way he had before but they shared a special bond and their child's life was at stake here.

* * *

Phil Hunter awoke to the aroma of coffee and found a mug of the hot liquid beside him on the coffee table. He picked up the mug and took a sip, working out the crick in his neck as he felt the caffeine run through his bloodstream. He could hear the shower running upstairs and guessed that was where Sam had gone. He cursed himself for falling asleep, he was meant to be protecting her after all. He got out of the chair and moved to the bottom of the stairs.  
"Sam! Are you okay?" He called out. When he didn't hear her reply, he climbed half way up the staircase and called out to her again. He continued up onto the landing and called out again. "Sam!"  
The bathroom door opened. "Sorry Phil, I couldn't hear you over the sound of the shower." She apologised.  
Phil smiled, their eyes meeting. "Are you okay this morning?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Sam replied. "Thank you for staying, you didn't have to."

"Yes, I did." He told her. "And besides, I wanted to stay." They both suddenly became aware of the fact that Sam was stood in only her large pink bathsheet, droplets of water glistening on her skin. "I'll, uh, let you finish up." He said, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks as he turned and head back downstairs to make breakfast.

As Sam headed for her bedroom she actually felt a smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

DCI Jack Meadows had called Zain in to his office for a meeting that morning, and the young detective constable wondered what he had done wrong.

"Hi Zain," Jack said, offering the DC a chair opposite his desk.

"Sir?" Zain asked a little suspiciously.

"I've called you in today because I'm worried about DC Sim." He told her.  
Zain felt him relax, a little. "Suzie? Why?" He asked.  
"I've been hearing all sorts of rumours about what's going on down at the pub and I don't wat her to be going beyond the call of duty if she doesn't need to be."

"Okay." Zain replied. "She told me that she's not being made to do anything she doesn't want to do." He added a little bitterly.  
Meadows raised an eyebrow. "Did she now? What do you think Zain?" He asked.

Zain shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure if she feels she's getting in over her head she'll ask for help." He replied and Jack nodded. "Was there anything else guv?"  
Meadows shook his head. "No, that's all Zain, you can go now."  
"Thanks." Zain said, getting up and leaving the office. He just hoped he was right about Suzie.

* * *

Kerry Young woke up to find that she wasn't alone in her bed. For a minute she prayed that it was Dale Smith who occupied the space in the bed beside her. But she knew that was far too much to hope for. Too many vodka shots and her less than fruitful love life had to led to her spending the night with Tom Hodge. She knew it was wrong and she knew how much a loser he was but she needed something to fill the empty space in her heart. She wondered if Smithy was with Corinne now and she hated herself for how jealous she felt of the barmaid. They had been on their way to becoming good friends until Corinne had accepted when Smithy had asked her out. She still liked to think that Smithy was only dating Corinne to make her jealous and she used that as her reason for seeing Tom. Thing is, it wasn't making anybody happy or having the desired effect on anyone, except maybe Tom.

"Morning Kerry," He grinned, sensing she had awoken. "Sleep well?"  
Kerry tried to smile. "Yes, thanks."

"I should probably go," Tom told her, leaning over to kiss her. "I've got a delivery coming to the pub."

"Okay," Kerry replied, trying not to look as pleased as she felt.

* * *

Andrea paced her living room nervously, her mobile and house phones on the coffee table in the centre of the room. She had heard nothing from Neil since he had left the previous night and she was worrired. She knew how much Jake meant to Neil and she couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to him. She had called his mobile countless times that previous night and this morning but he wasn't answering. She supposed it must be because he was at the hospital. Feelings of doubt about the affair were beginning to prick at Andrea again, Neil was a family man and their liaison threatened to ruin all of that. She knew she had to end it but if something serious had happened to Jake she couldn't hurt Neil anymore.

* * *

Sam dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt and found Phil downstairs, grilling bacon and frying eggs in the kitchen.  
"This smells good." She commented, entering the kitchen and smiling at Phil being all domesticated. It wasn't a sight she was used to but she was enjoying it all the time. "I didn't know you could cook."  
Phil turned around to look at her. "There's a lot of things about me you don't know." He smiled. "Can you put some toast on for me please?"  
As Sam put bread in the toaster and poured glasses of orange juice the trauma of the night before began to slip away and she knew she had Phil to thank for that. It made her feel guilty for how she had treated him the last few days. Phil placed two plates of bacon and eggs on the kitchen table and Sam arranged the cutlery, glasses and the toast rack. They sat and ate in companionable silence, Sam hadn't realised how hungry she was until she started eating. She couldn't even remember the last time she had ate.

"What are we going to do now?" Sam asked when she washed down her last mouthful of toast with orange juice. "Do you think Liam will be after us? Or me at least?"  
Phil shrugged, it had been preying on his mind too. "For now we have to stick together, we could put you in protective custody but it may compromise the undercover operation. It's up to you Sam."  
"I don't want to go into protective custody, I won't let the bastard win. I think we should just carry on as normal, I go to the pub tonight and see what happens." She said.  
Phil nodded, hoping it would all be that simple.

**Please review!! Xx**


	22. All I Want Is You

**Undercover Lovers  
Chapter 22**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! There seems to be lots of speculation about who I'm going to kill off, but I'm keeping that under wraps for now, I think I've decided but I may change my mind! It'll probably happen in the chapter after next though, just to keep the tension going, haha!  
Here goes chapter 22!...**

When Zain returned home from his meeting with DCI Meadows he saw a bottle of milk on his door step and a blonde woman retreating down the corridor.

"Kayla!" He called out and stopped, turning back to face him.

"Hi Zain," She replied walking back along the corridor towards him.

"Thanks for the milk but you didn't need to do that." He told her.

Kayla smiled. "It's okay, I found the convenience store." She said. "Didn't get lost either."

Zain smiled too. "I'm impressed, you should've seen me when I first moved to London!" He paused. "Anyway, do you want to come in for a coffee?"

"Hmm well, I should probably get back to unpacking my china..." She said, her eyes sparkling up at Zain. "But I suppose I could take a coffee break."

Zain grinned, he was really beginning to like this woman already. He picked up the bottle of milk and let Kayla into his flat, showing her the way to the sitting room. In the kitchen he filled the kettle with water and put coffee into two mugs. Kayla appeared in the kitchen doorway while he hunted for the sugar.  
"So, what do you do?" Kayla asked, realising she knew next to nothing about the man whose apartment she was currently stood in.

Zain hesitated, he didn't usually like revealing what he did for a living straightaway. "I'm a police officer." He confessed. "I'm a Detective Constable at Sun Hill."

Kayla's eyes lit up. "Really? That's cool. I'm a doctor and I start my first shift at St. Hughes on Monday."

Zain handed her and a mug of coffee. "We'll be seeing a lot more of each other then." He smiled as they headed back to the sitting room.

* * *

"I have to go." Corinne told Smithy as they dressed in silence. "Tom wants me to help unload the new stock." She explained.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then." Smithy said.

"Bye babe." Corinne said, kissing his cheek before walking out of his apartment.

When she had gone, Smithy sat down on the corner of his bed and rubbed his hands over his face. He just couldn't shake his feeling of guilt and knew that he had to see Kerry. Now.

* * *

Neil and Philippa were able to go and see Jake that morning after he had regained consciousness.

"Hey baby." Philippa said, rushing straight to her son's bedside while Neil stood behind her.

Jake smiled sleepily up at his mother, then his gaze turned to Neil.

"Dad!"

"Heya, Jakey." Neil grinned, feeling a surge of paternal pride. He understood now why Andrea didn't want him to leave his wife. It had just been Philippa then it would have been different but he knew he couldn't lose his son.

"How are you feeling?" Philippa asked.

"I'm okay." Jake replied. "But I'm really tired."

"Okay sweetheart." Philippa said. "Dad and I will let you get some sleep, and then we'll come and see you again later."

They both leaned over to kiss their son. They left the ward and Neil turned on his mobile as they walked out of the hospital. As he had expected all of his messages were from Andrea. He excused himself, claiming the call was work related and disappeared around the back of the hospital. He punched in Andrea's familiar number and waited, he didn't have to wait long though because she picked up on the first ring.

"Neil? Is everything okay? How's Jake?" She had asked before Neil had even had a chance to speak.

"He's fine Andrea, he bumped his head and had concussion. He's sleeping now and they're going to monitor him for the rest of the day at the hospital."

"That's great, Neil." Andrea replied, relief obivous in her voice which made Neil feel all the more guilty. "I'm glad he's okay."

"Thanks Andrea, is it okay if I come round, I really need to see you..."

"Of course," Andrea replied. "Come on over."

* * *

"I'm going back home to shower and then I'll come and pick you up. That way we can go to the pub together, okay?" Phil told Sam.

"Oh, alright." She replied. "But you're welcome to use my shower." She didn't think she was ready for him to go yet but she didn't know how to tell him.

Phil smiled weakly. "I really need to change my clothes, I can't really turn up in what I was wearing yesterday. Sam, I'll be back within the hour."

He saw Sam's tough facade being to crack. She looked so fragile and so unlike herself standing there in front of him. Acting on impulse alone he pulled her into his embrace, wrapping his arms tight around Sam's petite form. Sam let out a sigh, just being in Phil's arms made her feel much more secure.

"Why don't you come back with me? Then we can go to the pub from there." He suggested when he finally let her go.

She nodded, grateful that she didn't have to be alone. She hated how vulnerable and shaken the whole ordeal with Liam had left her.

* * *

After Tom had left Kerry went to the bathroom to wash away the previous night and the scent of him on her skin under a near scalding hot shower. She was wrapped in a dressing gown and towelling her hair dry when she heard the intercom buzz.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"It's me." The familiar cockney accent replied. Kerry let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and buzzed him up.

"What do you want, Smithy?" She asked tiredly when he stepped through the front door.

"You." He replied, closing the gap between them in three easy strides and pressing his lips hard against her's as he pushed her towards her bedroom.

**Please review! Xx**


	23. Mercy

**Undercover Lovers  
Chapter 23**

**Once again, sorry for the lack of updates, blame it on exams and general shizzle! Anyway, I can't promise that updates will be any more regular because I intend on updating/finishing all of my ongoing but abanonded fics.I know I know, don't laugh!  
Thanks again to everyone who continues to review chapter after chapter, you rock and are well overdue some virtual cookies and hugs!  
Anyway, here goes chapter 23 and the beginnings to the twist I told you about a while ago. I think Beccy knows what i'm talking about! Xx**

Sam walked around Phil's apartment while he showered. She had never been to his place before and she was pleasantly surprised by it, it wasn't the bachelor pad she had been expecting either. She couldn't quite describe it but it just seemed so 'Phil'. He emerged from the bathroom a while later and disappeared into his bedroom. Sam felt a surge of anxiety over the previous night but the sight of Phil wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist was also a contributing factor to her increased heart rate. Even as she tried to divert her thoughts, Sam kept getting flashes of the previous night and she hated how terrified it left her feeling. Still, she was determined to go to the pub tonight, regardless of whether Liam Blunt was there or not. At least she knew she had Phil to look out for her tonight.

"You ready to go?" Phil said from behind her, making her jump. She turned around and took in his black jeans and dark blue striped shirt. For a moment she was distracted again from her anxious thoughts by Phil's appearance because he looked good; really good.

"Uh, yeah, I am." She replied, feeling a little flustered.

Phil smiled kindly down at her. "We don't have to go, not if you don't want to." He told her, looking deep into her green eyes.

"We're going." Sam replied with grim determination and in a voice she knew Phil wouldn't dare argue with. He pulled her into a quic but reassuring hug before reaching for his keys. Sam forced herself to put one foot in front of the other and followed Phil out of his homely apartment.

* * *

Kerry smiled up at Smithy before snuggling down into his warm arms. It had been a long time coming but she finally felt happy and complete. Smithy tightened his arms around her and pulled her further into his embrace. He felt truly contented and sated in a way that he had never been when he was with Corinne. He knew he should feel guilty for cheating on his girlfriend but being here with Kerry felt so right that he just could not allow those feelings in. It was Kerry who was first to shatter the peaceful silence.

"What happened with Corinne?" She asked, propping herself up on one elbow, her blonde hair falling around her bare shoulders.

Smithy looked at her with his piercing green eyes, slightly narrowed in confusion. "Unloading stock with Tom, why?" He asked.

Kerry flinched at the sound of Tom's name, she really did not want Smithy to know about the affair. "I mean," She looked away from him. "What happened between the two of you?"

It was Smithy's turn to look away. "I don't love her."

Kerry took a breath, gaining more from what he hadn't said. Could he still love her?

* * *

Before she went back to work, Philippa Manson went back home. She went straight inside, not removing her coat or her shoes. Her first stop was the cabinet where she and Neil stored their alcohol. She selected a snifter of bourbon and poured a healthy measure into a heavy glass tumbler. She took a long swallow, savouring the slow burn of the liquid as the alcohol made its way into her system. As if the whole ordeal with Jake hadn't been enough for her to cope with, now she knew that her husband would rather seek comfort with his bit on the side rather than with his wife and the mother of his only child. Neil may think that his affair with the dark haired woman he worked with was a secret but Philippa had been suspicious for a while now. She downed the rest of the bourbon in one mouthful and debated a second glass but using all the self-control she could muster, Philippa replaced the stopper and locked the cabinet. She had to keep a clear head now, for Jake's sake at least.

* * *

Suzie got out of her car and slung her bag containing her costume and shoes over her shoulder. She headed towards the club, the usual sense of dread and anxiety playing havoc with her nervous system. However, doing this as part of the undercover operation had improved her confidence and the buzz she got every night when her shift ended with incredible. It was all worth it for Tom too. Suzie had all but given up hope of ever getting together with Zain when Tom had entered her life. As she approached the club she looked at her watch, she was early but it meant she could practice the new routine before the other girls arrived. Suzie keyed in the security code and pushed open the heavy door that led to the dressing rooms and changing area. As the door whoosed shut after her she could hear the sound of raised voices, one male and one female. Suddenly there was silence followed by a soft thump. Suzie could feel her heartbeat gaining in speed as she crept through the corridors in the direction of where she thought she had heard the voices. As she approached the doorway she let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hand. She could not believe what she was seeing.

* * *

Andrea had already left her apartment door open for when Neil arrived. She was worried about Jake too, she had never properly met her lover's son before but from what Neil had told her, he seemed like a great kid. She looked up as she saw Neil cross the threshold into her flat and shut the door behind him. Andrea got up and rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him and holding him tightly. Neil buried his face in Andrea's thick, dark curls.

"God, I was so worried." He whispered.

"I know, I know." Andrea soothed, willingly followed Neil's lead as he roughly removed her blouse and pushed her towards her bedroom, buttons scattering the floor which would soon be littered with their clothes. Unlike usually, Andrea allowed Neil to have all the power and allowed him to bring her to her climax with little input. As Neil collapsed onto the bed beside her she heard him whisper the words she had never imagined he would say to her.

"I love you."

* * *

"Suzie! What the hell are you doing here?" The male voice demanded, looking shocked and angry in equal measure until he regained his composure.

Suzie had to fight to keep her voice even. "I came here to practice the routine before tonight." She fought to keep her eyes on Tom and not at the crumpled woman at his feet.

Tom advanced towards her, the knife hidden behind his back, ignoring the whimpers from the woman on the floor.

"Debbie?" Suzie asked, gesturing to the woman. "What happened?" She saw a way out of this. "Who did this to her, Tom? Did you see them?"

A cruel grin spread around his mouth. "You know exactly what happened her Suze." He pushed her roughly back against the doorframe. "And you'll be next."

**Please review!! Xx**


End file.
